


[DMC/ND/1-20END] 玫瑰剑丛与远方的季风

by ryuka79



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: 不要试图走进这座荆棘墓园。一旦踏入，贪恋诱惑的觊觎者们才会发现。玫瑰之下，利剑丛生
Relationships: 4ND, Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), ND - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/gifts).



> *DMC4 IF线，如果魔剑教团提前得知了但丁刺杀教皇的计划。是基于DMC4大量魔改的平行世界。姬莉叶/维吉尔亲情向提及。  
> * NC-17。狗血私欲拉满的，哭包弱攻OOC警告（X  
> 送给 @百忧解Prozaco 的生日贺文，谢谢百百为我翻译了我最喜欢的一篇DMC英文二创。祝百百生日快乐！  
> 憋着爆肝了一个月的长篇，一口气二十章全文放出，爽（？

【4ND】玫瑰剑丛与远方的季风

一  
  
爱即毒药。  
尼禄合上才刚看了第一行的书，揉了揉微皱的眉心，薄如蝉翼的银白色发丝沿着手背勾起的曲线滑落至眼睑处，缭绕着那之下轻颤的睫毛。阳光自身侧的落地窗外倾洒而下，在捧书而坐的男孩身上描绘着忽明忽暗的斑驳，白皙的肌肤闪着朦胧的光。任万千少女看了总是难免怦然心动的画面——如果男孩不开口的话。  
而他开口了。  
“操!”  
克雷多收藏的书写的都是些什么矫情玩意？  
尼禄觉得自己正在浪费青春。他应该呆在他的工作室里，捣鼓那堆奇奇怪怪的改装武器，再挂上耳机，来点雷鬼或者硬摇，总之就是不该听了克雷多的鬼话在这读什么诗集，假装他那压根不可能存在的文艺细胞能得到点什么启发，好让他的气质可以配得上他这张脸——收起你的脾气，端正你的形象，尼禄。  
克雷多没完没了的念叨在他脑海里反复蹦跶着，直到唠叨者本人踱着缓慢的步子推开了书房的大门，在他面前的书桌上甩下一叠资料。  
“新任务，小子。”  
尼禄闻言赶紧甩开了手里的书，像是终于找到机会扔掉什么烫手的家伙。比起被克雷多逼着在这儿修身养性，他宁可去接一些教团给的脏活。  
浅蓝色的眼眸扫过资料的第一页，银发红衣的男性恶魔正在照片里勾着魄人心魂的浅笑。他……还是它？尼禄不太确定。红衣恶魔注视着本应是偷偷捕捉的镜头，半眯起的冰蓝色眼瞳里写满了全然无畏的挑衅。不，这可远比尼禄所见过的所有恶魔都要——都要……  
书连第一行都看不下去也没有文艺细胞的男孩，此刻只感到词穷。所有用于赞美或贬低人类的词藻都不对，恶魔的力量远远凌驾于这之上。就像肆意绽放的酡红色玫瑰，花芯里包裹的全是青黑色剧毒。  
尼禄预感这次的活儿会特别难搞，没由来地。  
“恶魔猎人……但丁？”他粗略地翻阅着资料，显然对这个称号不以为然，“佛杜那可从没听说过这号人物。”  
“臭名昭著的麻烦人物。等你成年了，你也该多出去见见世面，小子。”克雷多包容着男孩的无知，但还是带上了些小小的嘲弄，“三个小时前，他刚刚踏上这片土地。他会给教团带来前所未有的威胁。”  
“好吧，所以我要干嘛，”尼禄靠着椅背的重心往后一倒，终于把他的长腿搭在了克雷多的书桌上，“做掉他？”  
“……你可没这个能耐，”克雷多皱眉，无声示意他放下脚。男孩却只是哼着不着调的小曲，低头盯着手里的资料，假装看不见，“准确地说，整个教团的人都没有这个能耐。”  
“哈，那让我去干嘛？在这个恶魔面前跳个舞逗乐他，再跪下来求他＇老兄，拜托了，看在我的份上，不要来教团搞事？＇”尼禄夸张地摆弄着那只没有包裹绷带的手。  
“……整个佛杜那能接近他的人，只有你。”  
“等等、等等。”尼禄突然打断了他的话，“你千万不要跟我说些什么恶魔的特殊癖好，我可不替教团干这个，你们不能让未成年——”  
“想哪里去了，闭嘴。”克雷多差点没忍住给这满脑子歪念的小子一记头槌，“我们发现你和这个恶魔拥有极为相似的力量波动，它们正在互相吸引。如果你接近他，相信他也一定能感知得到。”  
“哦，”尼禄摸着下巴，摆出了一副特别认真的脸，然而一句也没有听懂，“所以，你能不能说人话？”  
克雷多深吸了一口气，用了好一会儿才压抑住把这小子按着暴揍一顿的冲动：“也就是说，你很有可能是但丁的血亲。”  
“我？！操！这、这怎么可能……这可是只恶魔——”尼禄的视线紧紧锁在手中的照片上，否认的话语却又统统哽在了喉咙深处。也许因为年龄差距带来的差异，他们长得不算太相似，但这同样的银发蓝眸，以及这连他都无法解释的、萦绕于心间莫名的熟悉感……  
“你他妈总不会要告诉我这是我亲爹——”  
“谁知道呢？一切都只是推测，教团可没法帮你验证这个。”克雷多的视线落在尼禄藏于绷带之后的右手上，“听好了，没人让你去干掉你不可能干掉的怪物。你的任务是取得他的信任、尽快找出他的弱点，然后报告给教团。”  
“……然后呢?”  
“教团要活的。”克雷多转身离去，“对待恶魔，可以不择手段，哪怕是不成人形都行——只要还活着。”  
“……”尼禄盯着照片里的恶魔猎人，思绪万千，左手不自觉地抚上那只被隐藏于绷带之下、异于常人的右臂。  
“记住，尼禄。”像是看穿了他的思量，克雷多停下了踏出门外的脚步，向他报以意味深长的警告，“恶魔都是毒药，无一例外。哪怕它们长得再像个人类。”  
年轻的男孩对此嗤之以鼻。


	2. Chapter 2

二

尼禄站在还没有挂上招牌的店面外，犹豫了几秒是否应该直接一脚踹开大门。说不上来为什么，就好像是一种本能——他看到这扇门就忍不住腾起想要踹它的欲望。但他最后还是规规矩矩地推开了大门，心里默念着端正形象、端正形象，这是任务。  
属于新装落成的居室独有的刺鼻漆味随之袭来，让他不自觉地皱了皱鼻子。  
通风真差。  
他这么想着，看向了木质桌具后、正把一双长腿恣意地搭在上面，瘫倒在椅子上用美女杂志盖着脸的男人。  
……好吧，这姿势熟悉得让尼禄都不得不对血亲论的疑虑感加重了几分。这和他平时瘫在房间里挂着耳机时的姿势简直该死的……一模一样。  
“咳、那个……午安。”尼禄试着打了个招呼，而对方对于突如其来的访客并没有报以任何回应，就像是睡着了，让尼禄觉得自己傻傻地站在这儿像个蠢蛋。  
照他的暴脾气，这个时候早该把脚踩上那张该死的办公桌，再给这个完全不打算搭理自己的恶魔来一个中指问候。  
但此刻不行。为了保持良好的第一印象，他只能憋着口气，试图佯装成克雷多要求的知书达理的乖孩子。  
“嗯？”在尼禄奋力地熄灭着内心火药桶的同时，杂志底下终于传来了声响，“我这店才刚收拾好，招牌都还没送到，就有生意上门了？”  
“你好。”尼禄刻意模仿着克雷多平日的语气，率先向对方表明身份，“我是魔剑教团的教团骑士尼禄，这片领地的巡视人。他们刚刚通知我这里开了家新店。”  
红衣的恶魔闻言，终于稍稍挪开了盖在脸上的糟糕杂志，白色刘海掩盖下露出的右眼瞥向一手裹着绷带的少年，嘴角微扬：“我初来乍到，你可以跟我说说你们这儿的行规，孩子。”  
“不、别误会，我可不是来收保护费的。”尼禄赶紧摆了摆手，“我听说这是个可以解决麻烦的事务所，而我正好有些——麻烦。”  
对方没有说话，只是点了点下巴，示意他继续。  
“我想让你看看……这个。”  
尼禄来到木质办公桌前，解开了右手的绷带，覆盖着异常坚硬的角质、明显不可能属于人类的诡异手臂随之暴露于空气中。  
“……！”  
那一瞬间，尼禄清楚地看到恶魔猎人神情骤变。  
但丁猛地坐了起来，杂志被胡乱地甩到了地上。他把手肘撑在桌面上，身体朝尼禄的方向前倾着——甚至没有经过本人的同意，就直接把那可怖的右手握在了自己手里，拉到眼前仔细端详。  
“呃……”突然拉近的距离让男孩发出了一声小小的惊呼。  
太近了。近得尼禄都可以看清恶魔深邃如幽蓝深潭的眼瞳里倒映的自己。那雕刻般棱角分明的线条勾勒着男人面部紧绷的轮廓，收起了弧度的薄唇泛着莹润的光泽。越过下巴没能得到充分清理的胡渣，颈项蜿蜒的曲线正诱导着他的视线，朝那拉开的黑色皮衣领口深处探去……  
操了。尼禄在心底暗骂了一声，强迫自己移开视线。这可远比照片上要来得更加……  
耳朵里鼓噪着心脏冲击胸腔的声音，吵得他几乎快要听不见对方说话。  
但丁却根本无暇顾及男孩手足无措的反应。他仔细打量着那只异于常人的右臂，通过指尖的触摸感受其中蕴含的魔力波动。片刻之后，他低声念了一个单词——那声音轻而含糊——尼禄隐隐觉得好像是“Jackpot”。  
但丁终于放开了那只手，让难掩慌乱的男孩找回一点喘息的空间。  
“要调查清楚这个，”但丁退回到了他的位置上，“需要点时间，孩子。”  
理智随着拉开的距离重新回到身体里，尼禄不动声色地深呼吸了几口气，总算感觉自己找回了正常状态：“你愿意接下我的委托？”  
“当然。”办公桌那端的男人显然已从短暂的震惊中恢复了过来，一手托腮，又回到了那副懒洋洋的样子，“还有什么疑问吗？”  
“有些事我得先说在前面：我付不起委托费。”尼禄掏出他那些早就准备好的台词，半真半假地说道，“我对现在这份教团的差事特别不满。薪水低、活儿又多，还得每周坚持去做那无聊的礼拜——你可能觉得我在说谎，但我是真的不信仰这个。”  
“嗯哼。”恶魔猎人不置可否，看着男孩漫不经心地笑，“所以？”  
“所以……”男孩有些紧张地咳了一声，“你这儿还需要招人手吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

三

尼禄不太确定红色恶魔心里到底在盘算什么，但在他看来，接近但丁的任务顺利得简直像在过家家。  
初次的拜访过后，二楼的次卧很快就成为了他的专属房间。  
为了保持伪装的优良形象，他把满嘴脏话都憋进了肚子里，憋得差点内伤。他甚至把克雷多书房里那本只看了一行的诗集都顺手捎了过来，有事没事就在但丁眼前翻一下，假装自己特有文艺青年气质。  
——然而尼禄知书达理的乖孩子形象甚至维持不到一周，就被这个性格比他还恶劣百倍的恶魔逼得原形毕露。  
这个名为但丁的男人一周七天休息六天，一日三餐除了披萨还是披萨，房间总是乱得狗都嫌弃。他还总在未成年人面前大摇大摆地翻阅那堆不可描述的杂志，邮箱里永远塞满各种催债的账单，最后尼禄不得不动用自己在教团领的那点微薄的薪水去替他交水电费——  
妈的！这个可以算在业务费里找克雷多报销的吧！？  
含泪掏着钱包的尼禄愤恨地想着。  
他甚至开始对自己接受的任务抱有了深切的怀疑——其实教团是做慈善的，真正的任务是让他来给这个三岁大叔当保姆的吧？  
终于在尼禄入住事务所的第七天，他在但丁洗完澡也不擦干就光着身子溜达出来、滴了一地板的水等他来擦这一操蛋行为中彻底炸毛。  
“操！你他妈到底几岁！”尼禄边爆着花Q，边朝这个按年龄算比他多出一倍还有剩的男人竖起了中指，“你就不能有一天洗完澡老老实实穿好衣服再出来吗！”  
“诶——好麻烦的啊。”勉勉强强给自己套了条皮裤的男人摊在沙发上，甩着一头还在滴水的乱发，毫无廉耻地对着比自己小十几岁的少年撒娇，“你帮我擦嘛~”  
“我操你——呃……”尼禄骂到一半，突然被自己噎住，骂不下去了。一方面是因为他觉得自己实在太没骨气，嘴里骂着，身体却特别诚实地拿着毛巾追着这个臭不要脸的中年男人跑，坐在沙发上认认真真地替他擦头发。另一方面，是因为他突然从震怒中反应过来——他努力维持了一周的文雅少年形象，白搞了。  
而那个无情的人设毁灭机，此刻正倒在他的大腿上，抱着肚子笑得喘不过气。  
“哈哈哈，孩子，我其实特别佩服你，乖宝宝装了足足一个礼拜呢？”  
“我操，你早发现了？！”  
“哎，这真不怪我，你这样很难让人不发现啊——毕竟，你读书的时候，书都是拿反的。哈哈哈哈哈……”  
操。  
尼禄握紧了鬼手，一拳捶在了那个笑得没心没肺的男人脸上。  
虽说打人不打脸，但没办法，他怂啊，视线都不敢往脖子以下瞟，只能揍脸了。  
以及，真的好大。

一个月后，尼禄在某个斜阳西下的黄昏里，踏上了前往事务所的小路。  
澄黄的光线渲染着佛杜那总是晴朗的天际，在男孩身后拉出了长长的倒影。初春的季风徐徐而来，带着扫尽冬日清寒的煦暖，顽皮地扬起了男孩耳际不听话的发丝，任由夕阳将那银白发梢燃成绚烂的金黄。任万千少女看了总是难免怦然心动的画面——如果男孩不开口的话。  
而他又开口了。  
“但——丁——！操你！”抱着一堆食材的尼禄一脚踹开了事务所的大门，咬牙切齿地吼着还瘫在沙发上睡觉的男人，“我不是说过今晚我会做饭吗？为什么我还能在门口遇到那该死的披萨外送小哥！”还无情地逼他付了外送费。  
“嗯——”杂志底下发出了一声含糊不清的哼吟，食指随着但丁伸起的右手而左右摇晃着，“那不一样，宝贝。披萨属于另一个胃……”  
“滚你的！”尼禄骂骂咧咧地走进了厨房，决定下次就这么给克雷多汇报：恶魔猎人的弱点是披萨，你把整个佛杜那的披萨都断供了，他就老实了。  
整整一个月，这个被教团称为最大威胁的男人，就这么重复着他周休六天、没事就折腾尼禄的神仙日子，可半点看不出要去干出些什么诸如突袭教团之类大事的端倪，更不要说能从他身上找出些什么弱点。  
他不动，教团也就保持观望，双方陷入了一种微妙的拉锯中。只有尼禄夹在中间，焦头烂额。  
尼禄脑子里飞速地琢磨着，手上也没闲着，手起刀落间食材被切得整齐划一。连他自己都不得不感慨这一个月简直厨艺飞涨——为了能让那披萨怪的心思能少放在披萨上，他甚至好几次借着回去向克雷多汇报的时机，偷偷找姬莉叶学了一手好菜。  
操，可他那么上心图什么呢？  
披萨怪的心里永远只有More披萨。  
越想越觉得自己就是满腔热血喂了狗，那一刀剁在砧板鱼头上的动作都带上了泄愤的狠劲。  
“哦哦哦~好可怕，”身后传来但丁假惺惺的惊呼，这家伙总算愿意从他的沙发上爬起来，循着饭香走进了厨房，“你是在剁鱼呢还是在剁仇人呢？孩子。”  
“你说呢。”尼禄侧头丢给他一个凶狠的眼神，手中的菜刀寒光闪烁。  
“诶……”眼角微垂的恶魔猎人可不怕他的威胁，没脸没皮地贴了上来，弯着腰把下巴搭在了矮自己大半个头的少年肩膀上，“好香。”  
“妈的，滚开，碍事！”少年飚着最狠的台词，红着最不争气的脸，手上没有任何赶人的动作，像只奶凶奶凶实则毫无威胁的狼崽，惹得身后的男人发出一阵轻笑，一边说着“真可爱啊”，一边伸手揉乱了他长长的银发。  
然后但丁总会在尼禄凶唧唧的抗议声中掏出那本不知道从哪来的童话书，在等待料理的时间里开他的厨房故事会，温声细语地念着，很久很久以前，有一个长着翅膀的小男孩和他的玫瑰花……  
每当这个时候，尼禄就会打断他：“幼稚。”  
而但丁也会毫不留情地给予还击：“书拿反的小孩不准说话。”  
然后他们会一起大笑起来，喧闹着这本应宁静的日暮。  
在某个瞬间，尼禄会有醉倒在这夕阳里的错觉，觉得如果这平静如家的日子是真实存在的，那该多好。  
他开始想要珍惜这一切。  
想要一直一直听他讲述直到故事的尾声。  
——虽然直到很久以后，他依然没有听到那个童话的结局。


	4. Chapter 4

四

凌晨的钟声敲响佛杜那的午夜，七色迷离的霓虹闪烁于醉紫金迷的不眠之地。  
酒吧里顾客不多，三三两两地分散着。无人的幽暗角落里，金发的尤物靠在高大俊美的银发男人身畔，一双背影透露着拒绝旁人接近的亲昵。  
——可如果真的有任何一个人敢靠近的话，也许就会听到与这美好的画面完全背道而驰的对话。  
“你到底打算什么时候把这该死的教团端了？”翠西把手搭在但丁的肩膀上，满脸的不耐烦，“我们都在这儿耗了一个月了。”  
“别这么急躁嘛，”但丁慢悠悠地摇晃着手中的烈酒，“他们发现了我的计划，想用尼禄来牵制我。正好，我也可以反过来利用这点牵制他们。”  
“不要浪费我的时间。”看他一副不紧不慢的样子，翠西不满地坐直了身子，将双手环于傲人的胸前，“他们知不知道你的计划，对你而言有什么影响？隐藏阎魔刀的地点我已经给你探出来了，赶紧去把教皇做掉，拿回你的刀，然后我们就走。”  
“这么急着回去，”但丁揶揄道，“是谁一开始说想出来度个长假的？”  
“啊哈，你和你的小宝贝倒是在度假，”翠西一想到这一个月以来她潜伏在教团中的所见所闻，就头疼得直反胃，“我他妈可是受够了，那个教团——那些丑陋人类犯下的罪孽——简直令恶魔都感到恶心。”  
“我明白你的意思，翠西。但是计划有变……在夺回阎魔刀之前，我得先夺回这孩子。”但丁垂下眼帘思考着。比起魔剑教团，更棘手的是该如何让尼禄甘愿离开那控制着他的抚养家庭。  
“你倒是用情至深。”翠西故意嘲讽道。  
“可不是嘛，毕竟那可是我侄子？”  
“你怎么知道那是你侄子，不是你儿子。”  
“我就是知道。”但丁用充满自信的语气说道，“绝不可能是我儿子，那就只能是他儿子了啊。”  
“……”  
“……”  
也许是那不容置疑的态度实在是太过于让人信服了，在之后很长一段时间里，翠西看他的眼神都带着一种谜之同情——这个看似二十四小时都在散发荷尔蒙的男人实则毫无女人缘这件事，翠西决定回去以后一定要和蕾蒂好好分享一番。  
“行吧，我可没空管你们斯巴达家那点烂事。”最后，翠西叹了口气，选择绕过这个看起来信息量很大的话题，“那你打算怎么办？”  
“给我点时间，我正在调查尼禄的身世。斯巴达的血脉，可不能糟蹋在这种教团手里。”但丁举起了酒杯，向愿意为他妥协的女士致谢，“毕竟这也算得上是……我哥的委托？”  
“你哥的委托。”翠西跟他碰了个杯，微微抬起下巴，从鼻子里逸出一声不屑的冷哼，“就他那个性，还真不一定稀罕他儿子。”  
“我管他稀不稀罕。”但丁倒是笑了，一口饮尽了杯中的烈酒，转身给翠西比划了一个潇洒的再会手势，“我反正是挺稀罕的？”

尼禄杵在沙发上，双手抱胸，一遍遍地看着时钟。  
凌晨一点，但丁没有回来。  
最近一段时间，恶魔猎人找到了他的新乐子。他开始享受佛杜那的夜生活，流连于不眠之地里的每一个夜场，乐此不疲地穿梭于霓虹与烈酒中，逼迫全城的酒吧老板都学会了在酒单上供应草莓圣代。  
尼禄盯着只走了一格的时钟。  
——好吧，他根本不在意。

凌晨两点，但丁还是没有回来。  
尼禄面色阴郁，脑子里反复琢磨着他大概知道但丁去了哪个夜场，他下午听到他在打电话……  
但他未成年啊。  
——好吧，他确实有点在意。

凌晨三点，但丁依然没有回来。  
尼禄觉得自己太窝囊。  
他应该马上回到自己房间里，倒头大睡，而不是在这像个盼着渣男回家的委屈小媳妇。  
……  
挣扎良久，他抄起了仍在椅背上的外套，一脚踹开了事务所的大门，终结了他长达两个小时的自我较劲。  
——好吧，他妈的他简直在意爆了！

“身份验证，小子。”  
尼禄站在夜场门前，还没靠近就被体壮如熊的安保拦了下来。  
“我不是——我就是进去找个人，马上就走。”  
“身份验证。”安保冷冷地重复着，像个正在执行命令的机械程序，“我们有规矩，这不是你能来的地方。”  
尼禄一脸窘迫，不知道该如何说服对方。  
他当然知道这不是他该来的地方，事实上他也确实从未踏入过这佛杜那的红灯区半步。  
身后来往的行人向他报以各种讥讽的目光。女人们傍依在男人们身旁，浓妆艳抹、衣着暴露，他们轻声嗤笑着：“快看，那儿有个可爱的男孩。”“是来找妈妈的吗？真可怜……”“如果是这孩子的话、免费也是可以的哦？”  
他连视线都无处安放，觉得自己像只跳进了猛兽区的兔子、一个不该存在的异类，扎眼而醒目。他握紧了双拳，承受着来自成年人与性相关的鄙夷与讥笑。那嘲弄的言语一如颗颗子弹，想要击碎少年高傲的自尊。  
所有人都拿他当个孩子……  
包括但丁。  
——但丁。  
暗藏于酒吧外侧深巷中的一个红色身影闯入了他的视网膜，让他的内心瞬间腾起愤怒的烈火。  
在那霓虹灯昏沉的余光蔓延着的、阴影覆盖的角落里，恶魔猎人正被陌生的男人抵在墙上，银白发丝柔软地垂落着，醉眼微醺，嘴角含笑。男人伸到胸前的手已经推开了黑色皮衣金色的锁扣，从锁骨到腹部大片肌肤随着下滑的拉链曝露，被七色霓虹缠绕着渲染出惑人的微光。  
——恶魔都是毒药，无一例外。  
尼禄突然想起了克雷多的警告。  
除此之外，他的脑中一片空白。  
而身体的行动早已超脱了大脑的控制。


	5. Chapter 5

五

“滚开！”绯红女皇的剑柄毫不留情地砸在陌生男人的太阳穴，被袭击的陌生男人还没来得及意识到发生了什么事，就已经应声倒地，身体撞击地面发出巨大而沉闷的声响。  
——没用剑刃，已经算是尼禄所能保持的最大克制了。  
但丁转过身来，瞬间有点懵。  
“……呃，尼禄？”他的目光在尼禄身上打了个转，大致算是理解了状况。凌晨4点，尼禄在一个他绝对不可能出现的时间，出现在一个他绝对不可能出现的地点，那只可能是……为了他。  
一时间，相视无言。  
但丁眨了眨眼，思考着被孩子抓了个限制级现场的长辈，在这个时候应该说点什么呢……那么——他欠揍地朝暴怒中的男孩挥了挥手：“……晚上好？”还是该说早上好？  
男孩瞪了他一眼，皱着快能夹死苍蝇的眉头。他一脚狠狠地踩在了那个昏迷不醒的路人身上，像只发现要被夺食而炸毛的幼狼，龇起了獠牙，恨不得把觊觎者撕咬成碎片。  
“诶……”  
但丁盯着那个被揍晕的男人，有些遗憾地叹了口气。啊，差一点点就能套出话来了，那个男人知道一些有关尼禄背后抚养家庭的情报……  
“看来是我打扰你的好事了？”  
尼禄可不懂他背后盘算的心思，他的遗憾在男孩眼里看来完全是另一种意思，这让年轻的幼狼更加愤怒了。他恶狠狠地瞪视着但丁，握着湛蓝玫瑰的手紧得发抖，好像对方只要回答一个是字，他就会一枪崩了这个无辜的路人。  
“不不不……我喝醉了，我都不知道自己干了什么蠢事。”但丁看穿了他的心思，赶紧摆了摆手，顺着他的话装傻，试图蒙混过关，“幸好你来了，谢谢。”  
总不能让斯巴达家的下一代变成杀人犯了啊？  
“……啧。”  
幸好顺毛效果不错。尼禄收起了手里的枪，脸色稍稍缓和。虽然明知对方只是在敷衍自己——恶魔能喝醉？不存在的——但他还是特别没骨气地感到好受了一些。  
“好了好了，太晚了，我们回去吧。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，想赶紧把他弄出这个少儿不宜之地。  
“……”男孩没有回应，他只是快步走到他面前，一把抓住那根快要到底的金色拉链，唰一下拽到了最顶端，动作干脆利落、一气呵成，给他连脖子都遮了个严严实实。  
噗。  
但丁费劲地忍住了差点逸出喉咙的笑声。不能笑、不能笑，要是在这里笑出来，恼羞成怒的尼禄估计会一剑把他钉在墙上。  
唉，护食的小狼崽，也未免太可爱了点……  
“走了，”尼禄绷着脸，冷冷地说了一句，而手上的动作却与他的语气完全相反——尖锐而粗糙的鬼手伸了过来，轻轻地握住了但丁的左手，“回家。”  
回家。  
这个字眼对于两个同样孤单的灵魂来说，反倒像是个求而不得的美梦，温柔了整个夜色。  
——仿佛只要有彼此在的地方，就真的是个家了。  
一双倒影在朦胧霓虹下融为一体，走在前面的尼禄没有回头，所以他没有看见但丁藏于忽明忽暗的灯影中，复杂的神色。  
他在静默无声中长久地凝视着那交握的双手。  
嗯……  
该怎么让他放弃呢？

随着被踹开的大门又重新关上，各怀心事的两只半魔把自己摔在沙发里，相坐无言。  
烈酒的气息，女人的香水，男人的烟草，它们在恶魔猎人身上纠缠着混杂着，最后成为了一种令人厌恶的味道，悉数充斥于尼禄的鼻腔，点燃了他内心无可名状的焦躁。  
“好热，”酒精正在起效，鼓动着血液的流动，但丁撩拨起额前汗湿的发梢，瘫在沙发上抱怨道，“要命，你也给我拉得太紧了吧，都卡到脖子了。”说着就要把那该死的高领拉链扯回往常的高度。  
而另一只白皙的手比他更快一步地占领了链扣的位置。  
但丁微侧过脸，抬眼迎上尼禄被情欲沾染的目光。  
……还是太年轻了。但丁在心中感慨着。年轻得都不懂得如何掩饰那些满溢于心的欲望。它们赤裸得可怕，带着这个年纪特有的轻狂与莽撞。  
光线明灭不定，眼神暗潮涌动，暧昧流转间，连空气都变得稀薄。  
男孩贴在他身畔，以缓慢的动作拉下但丁胸前的拉链，倔强地想要向恶魔宣示主权。  
“你该去睡觉了，孩子。”  
一只握于纤细手腕之上的手，阻止了他的动作。  
“……别这么叫我。”尼禄眉头微蹙，极力掩盖着自尊受挫的动摇，“在你眼里，我就只是个孩子吗？”  
恶魔猎人只用沉默回应质问。  
他没有否认，也没有承认。  
那冰蓝双瞳褪去了平日的轻慢，波澜不惊，不带感情。  
就好像男孩此刻所有栋折榱坏的感情都与他无关。  
啊，果然如此。尼禄想。  
这才是真实。  
在那浅笑轻言、漫不经心的表象之下，禁锢着红色半魔冰冷而封闭的灵魂。  
他对所有人都温柔，也对所有人都残忍。  
他固执地拒绝着每一个妄想潜入他内心的人类或恶魔。  
——不要试图走进这座荆棘墓园。  
一旦踏入，贪恋诱惑的觊觎者们才会发现。  
玫瑰之下，利剑丛生。


	6. Chapter 6

六

但丁叹了口气，用一个推拒的力度打破了这煎熬的僵局。  
他松开了尼禄的手腕。  
“你不睡，我可是要睡了。”但丁从沙发上站起身来，甩开身上的红色外套，把它随手扔在沙发上，朝身后的男孩扬了扬手，“晚安。”  
一双从身后紧紧环上的手，停下了他离开的脚步。  
尼禄不甘心地咬紧了下唇，左手因为过度用力而骨节发白，终于无法抑制这一直强压于心的话语：“我不可以吗？”  
但丁没有回头，只给他一个紧绷的背影。那环绕着他的双手，正因为倾尽了男孩所有的勇气而颤抖着，尼禄覆窟倾巢的感情，正通过他们身体相触的部分如此清晰地传递了过来。  
“……不，尼禄。”  
而他选择推开了他。  
刺骨的寒气随之肆虐地侵蚀于分离的两人之间。  
“只有你不可以。”  
那个瞬间，但丁的内心百转千回。他该告诉这个孩子吗？告诉他，他是他所厌恶的恶魔斯巴达的后裔；告诉他，他是他双胞胎兄弟的孩子；告诉他，是他亲手结束了他父亲的生命……  
而他最终什么也没能说出口。  
“——”男孩深吸了一口气，努力地想要说些什么，而在他找到自己的声音前，眼中的泪水却早已突破了最后的防线。  
他只能无措地接着那些滴落于掌心的冰冷液体，仓皇而逃。  
但丁注视着男孩那犹如受伤困兽般的背影，终究是没有伸能出想要挽留他的手。

但丁推开了次卧的门，缺少润滑的轴承发出了锈铁摩擦间的尖锐噪声。  
光照不进的黑暗角落里，男孩瑟缩着，想要把自己化作虚无。  
“尼禄……”  
“滚开！别看我！”  
尼禄胡乱地用手背擦着正不住地满溢而出的泪水，哽咽的啜泣与愤怒的嘶吼混杂在一起，一如受伤的幼狼，无助却又倔强地想要拒绝一切。  
他曾经简单的世界在这个瞬间彻底崩塌了。  
他曾是没有名字的孩子，他是十六年前被丢弃在孤儿院门口的弃儿，他从不曾拥有真正的家。在此后的人生里，姬莉叶和克雷多，还有那他并不信仰却不得不臣服的魔剑教团，就是尼禄所能拥有的整个世界。  
它那么单纯，又那么孤独。  
直至这只红色恶魔残忍地闯入他的生命里，像童话故事里张扬地遍布着整个城堡的巨大荆棘，用那长满棘刺的藤蔓冲破着他的牢笼、摧毁着他的一切、占领着他的内心，最后在那缚于此身的荆棘之上开出大片大片剧毒的血红色玫瑰。  
克雷多说得对，所有的恶魔都是毒药。  
但纵然知晓一切，他依然无力抗拒这剧毒玫瑰的诱惑，他甚至——他甚至愿意以灵魂为养料，滋养它、侍奉它，以奢求这玫瑰永不枯死。  
可这感情又算什么？是爱吗？是渴求吗？又或者仅仅只是潜藏于血液之下恶魔的本能贪念？  
他不知道，他无力分辨。他才只有十六岁，还在情窦初开的年纪，甚至还没来得及学会如何读懂爱情的模样，就已不得不面对体内的恶魔强加于他的丑陋欲望。  
“尼禄。”但丁的轻唤落在了耳边，而男孩抵触着眼前之人的目光，他低垂着脑袋，想用额前的头发遮挡一切倾巢而出的脆弱，眼泪却因为这低头的动作而掉得更凶了。  
操、操、操。太丢人了。  
尼禄不住地在心中骂着自己。挫败感和无力感席卷了他，击溃了这个高傲的少年所有的自尊。他根本不想在但丁面前露出这副软弱而难看的模样，一点都不想，可他——  
只有你不可以。  
那句话犹如这世上最尖锐的利刃，深深地刺入了他的胸膛，让他全然无力抵抗这排山倒海而来的绝望。  
“抱歉，尼禄。”但丁捧起了男孩的脸，想要替他拭去那依然汹涌而出的滚烫液体，“我说的……我不是那个意思。”  
“那是什么意思？”男孩红着眼眶，却执着地想要追寻一个答案。  
“……现在还，不能告诉你。”但丁闭上双眼，躲避了他的目光，“等你再……长大一些。”  
如果可以，但丁永远都不会告诉他，告诉他那些充斥着血与泪的苦痛过往。  
他只希望挣脱了宿世枷锁的男孩，能够自由自在地扬起他的翅膀，去仰望世界，去飞跃星河，去踏遍海浪，去过着与他们双生子截然不同的人生。  
斯巴达家的悲剧，只应终结于他。  
“一定要等到那么久以后，我才能理解一切吗？”  
男孩抬起脸看向他，泪眼朦胧，目光如炬。那里燃烧着不灭的焰火。  
“等我到了你的年岁，就会后悔今天说过的话吗？  
“我知道我在你眼中幼稚得可笑，我知道你有无数个理由。  
“但是、请，不要用它们……”  
尼禄的双手环过但丁的颈项，他仰起了头、挺直了背脊——好像这样，就可以尽力缩短他们之间所有的差距。他温热的双唇颤巍巍地覆盖于眼前之人冰冷的唇瓣之上。  
“——否定我的感情。”  
那是一颗焚烧着蓝色灵魂的彗星。  
它横冲直撞，它一往无前，它遍体鳞伤，却丝毫没有放弃冲往红色恶魔世界里的意愿。  
熄灭这团焰火、驱逐它的入侵，让它从此变得黯淡无光。  
——何其简单，却又于心何忍。  
短暂的唇齿相依间，但丁逸出了一声深深的叹息。  
“若你希望如此……”银发的恶魔紧贴着他，将他困于自身与墙壁之间，俯身亲吻他的额角，“那就向我说你的愿望，尼禄。”  
男孩拥紧着他，把脸埋在他的颈窝内，哭泣着、颤抖着，却又如此坚定地在细碎的哽咽中，倾诉着他求而不得的祈望：  
“……我想让你属于我。”  
言语落地的刹那，剧毒玫瑰绚烂地绽放于荆棘之上，束缚了他的整个世界。青色毒液自那花蕊中满溢而出，涌过他焦渴的心脏。  
从这一刻起，它不再是属于孩子的童话。  
恶魔顺从了他的欲望。他让自己的身体滑落着，直至跪在了尼禄腿间，用一个唇齿轻咬的动作拉开了少年裤腰之上的拉链。


	7. Chapter 7

七

男孩年轻的欲望随着恶魔猎人齿间的动作释放而出，带着坚挺的火热气势和与之完全相反的微颤，打在男人落着胡渣的脸颊上，随后又消失于那张开的润湿双唇之间。  
“哈啊——”口腔粘膜潮湿而柔软的触感，疯狂刺激着男孩喷涨的阴茎，让他不禁挺直了脊梁。  
那是未经人事的少年从未曾想象过的快感，沿着恶魔猎人唇边反复吞吐的动作，喷涌着侵蚀了他全身的神经。他变得格外敏感，哪怕只是一个指尖划过皮肤的动作，都会让他产生狂烈的快感。  
“呜……但丁……”他的双手无措地落在男人两侧的发间，不知道该如何面对这全然陌生的生理反应，他慌乱得语无伦次，“我不知道、我……”  
“放松，孩子，”但丁因为他生涩的反应笑了，湿濡的舌尖舔舐着欲望的顶端，暧昧地打着圈儿，一手握着粗长的茎身抽动着，指尖在抚慰中描绘着年轻性器的形状，“遵循你的本能……它会告诉你怎么做。”  
半开的润泽双唇含着男孩阴茎的顶端，他抬眸迎上了尼禄的视线。  
——那抹深蓝正向他诉说着无声的邀请，勾魂摄魄。  
尼禄被这个眼神炸得一片空白，再也无法遏制这喷涌而出的侵略欲求，放在但丁后脑的双手猛然用力，将他的头往下一摁，逼迫他承受狂烈的抽插。  
柔软而湿润的口腔粘膜紧紧包裹着他、抚慰着他，让他的呼吸越发沉重，也让他失去了一切理智，只剩下身体本能的律动。  
“呜——”顶入喉咙深处的性器几乎快要堵塞呼吸，但丁不禁发出了一声痛苦的闷哼。但他没有做出任何的挣扎，而是顺从地仰起了头，好让男孩的欲望可以探入得更深更深。他的眼角因为剧烈的抽插而呛出生理泪水，直至男孩在嘶吼中将浓郁的白浊液体尽数射于喉咙最深处。  
尼禄在欲望释放的瞬间清醒过来。  
“但、但丁，呃，你还好吗？”，男孩吓得一个机灵，赶紧松开了还钳制着对方脑袋的双手，空气随着尼禄欲望抽出的动作而重新回归但丁的肺部。  
“咳、咳咳……”但丁仰起头，双手抚上自己的颈项，射于深处的浊液随着本能的吞咽反应被悉数咽下，仅残留了少量没能含住的液体从嘴角处流下，沿着恶魔猎人下颌姣好的线条，滴落于他跪着的大腿上。  
——那画面对生涩的男孩而言，简直像是另一种挑逗，让他不禁涨红了脸。  
“唉，可幸好你的对象是我，”但丁费劲地清了好一会儿嗓子，才终于找回了自己的声音，笑着调侃道，“要是换了别的小姑娘，你上来就给人玩一出深喉加吞精，我保证你撑不到明天的太阳升起就会被甩，孩子。”  
“操你——”小处男被他逗弄得恼羞成怒，连耳朵都红了，“我就是一下没忍住——不对，我才不会去找别的女人！”  
“好了、好了。”但丁揉了揉浑身炸毛的狼崽脑袋，用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼禄皱起的眉心，低声说道，“来吧……正戏才刚要开始。”  
“什、什么……？”尼禄的身体本能地瑟缩了一下，看向他的眼神带上了迷茫与不安。  
但丁这才意识到情况有些不对。以他的年纪来说——正应该是青春期半懂不懂的懵懂时期，不该如此单纯到仿佛一张白纸：“……你是真的，一点都不懂？”  
“……嗯，”被戳中了痛点，尼禄窘迫地低下了头：“没有人会教给我们这些，教团的教义……在迎接成年礼之前，所有人都必须恪守纯洁。”  
他的回答换来了恶魔猎人一声嘲弄的轻笑。恪守纯洁？那个连翠西都恶心得看不下去的丑陋之地？看来尼禄是真的完全不知道魔剑教团背后所干的种种勾当，不知道有多少孩子早已毁在了那些肮脏得可怕的干部手中。  
——但至少证明，在他成长的路上，他的抚养家庭把他保护得很好。  
但丁抚摸着男孩俊秀的脸庞，稍稍感到了一丝放心。  
“来吧，孩子。”但丁笑着牵起男孩的手来到床边，引导他褪去衣衫。  
房间里只留了一盏夜灯，昏暗的光线勾勒着少年人修长纤细的身体轮廓及单薄瘦削的肩膀曲线。赤裸的少年站在那儿，青涩得像朵含苞欲放的夏莲。  
“告诉我，但丁——我该怎么做？”他的声音满含着紧张与不安，以及隐隐的……期待。  
年长者一只脚立于地面，一只膝盖微弯着抵在床沿，一手的手腕放于唇边，用牙齿轻轻咬起黑色手套腕部的边缘，一手挑起了左侧黑色皮衣的下摆，露出那之下腰身弯折的曲线，侧身朝向身后的少年，眼睑半开，薄唇轻启：   
“帮我脱。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

尼禄的身体在那声示意下紧贴而上，从后环抱着但丁，手指缠绕上他腰腹之间的束缚。大概是太紧张了，男孩折腾了好一会，却怎么也没法解开。  
“操！我早就想说了，你这套衣服，尤其是这条裤子，怎么这么——”尼禄顿了顿，又暗搓搓地把最后一个“骚”字吞回了肚子里，好让自己显得更游刃有余，而不是被迷得晕头转向，“这么——复杂。”  
“你不喜欢？”但丁调笑着，两手握上那对摸索了半天找不到重点的手，指腹在光裸的手背上摩挲着，引导他如何解开吊带的皮扣，“那我下次换套好脱的？”  
“也……也不是不喜欢……”尼禄的嘴唇压他的肩胛后，发出了闷闷的声音。  
只是，不想被别人看见。像是护着心爱玩具的孩子，固执地拒绝着与他人分享。  
幼稚的独占欲，直白得可爱，惹得年长的恶魔逸出一声轻笑。  
啪嗒。  
随着金属卡扣脱落的声音，恶魔猎人腰腹间最后的束缚得到了解放，尼禄的左手随即探入微微分开的两腿之间，摩擦着其中炽热的性器。  
粗糙的鬼手同时沿着身体的曲线向上游走着，直到捕捉上束缚于黑色皮衣的链扣，完成了他之前未能完成的动作——男人结实精壮的胸脯随着被撤下的链锁袒露而出，淡粉色的乳尖被皮衣的边缘半压着，看上去竟比完全的赤裸更加诱人。  
鬼手尖锐的手指虏住了那胸前的凸起，一圈圈地勾画着乳尖的形状，反复拉扯着小小的挺立的乳肉，另一只手的手指在早已湿透的腿心中揉弄着。  
“嗯啊……！”上下两处最敏感的部分同时沦陷，让但丁忍不住向后弓起了身体，呻吟抑制不住地自齿间逸出，小腹处涌起一股侵蚀神经的热潮。他侧过头，目光迷离地凝视着身后的男孩，双唇微颤。一个深吻如愿以偿地落了下来，将那薄唇纳入口中肆意地吮吸，吞没了所有的喘息，舌尖追逐着舌尖，暧昧地纠缠在一起。  
解开了缚于彼此所有障碍的一双半魔，相拥着倒在了纯白的床褥之中。  
“看好了，孩子，”但丁背靠在床头，向眼前青涩无知的男孩打开了双腿，轻声说道，“特别教学……只此一次。”  
他嘴角微勾，将两根手指探入了尼禄口中，发出了不容置疑的命令：“舔湿它。”  
尼禄忠实地执行着他的命令，用嘴含住了探入的手指，稚嫩的小舌不住地舔舐着修长的指节，舌尖勾缠着指尖吮吸，仿佛品尝着世间极致美味。  
得到充分润湿的手指随着但丁抽离的动作，在下一秒没入他双腿间暴露的穴口之中，在一阵抽动旋转的扩张中，颤动的穴口开始分泌淫靡的粘液。但丁闭上了双眼，喘息紊乱、呻吟不止，插入穴口的手指抽动得更快了，带出淫靡的水声，不断地将他逼向感官的极限。  
这画面对未经人事的处子来说，未免太过刺激了。尼禄再也抑制不住内心的躁动，俯身欺上还在替自己做着扩张的恶魔，手指学着他的动作抚摸上潮湿的中心。  
操，他湿透了。  
——来。他听见恶魔附于他耳畔的轻言细语。  
恶魔抽出了他的手指，引导着尼禄生涩而莽撞的进入。  
“——！”  
身体交合的瞬间，两人同时深深抽了一口气，发出了无声的喘息。  
——他属于我。  
深入灵魂的契合带来满足所有占有欲望的餍足感，涌动的情意瞬间席卷了尼禄的脑海，让他几乎忍不住又要落下泪来。  
——我的，我的，我的。我的恶魔。  
他俯下身，给了他的恶魔一个深而热烈的吻。  
一个宣誓主权的吻。  
此后，理智尽丧，本能占据了一切。尼禄双手扣着但丁的腰肢，双脚抵着他张开的腿，让穴口扩得更大，发狠地操弄起来。他让自己的欲望在那紧致的甬道内横冲直撞，感受着内壁紧紧绞咬着他阴茎的触感——这对毫无经验的孩子来说实在是太刺激了，让他差点没忍住直接射出来。  
“呜！”这时，探入体内的阴茎触碰到了一个柔软的凸起，轻轻一顶，一阵剧烈的酥麻便疯狂袭来，让但丁忍不住惊呼出声。  
“是……这里吗？”男孩惊讶于他的反应，怯生生地问道。  
“嗯……！”甜腻的呻吟向他报以了肯定的呼应，但丁双目半眯，睫毛因为尼禄顶入最敏感处的动作而本能地颤动着。  
“给我……尼禄。”但丁的手指揪着尼禄后脑的发丝，让他抬起头来，薄唇顺着男孩的下颚一点点挪到那稚嫩的唇瓣之上，随即覆上，探入的舌尖与他唇齿纠缠，“还要……”  
男孩的欲望应声抵入，让两人的结合之处深深地缠绕在一起。没入穴内的性器猛烈地弹跳了一下，那贯穿一切的力道让但丁的尾椎骨一阵猛烈的紧绷，前所未有的刺激麻痹了他所有的神经。  
“啊啊……！！”  
尼禄感觉到男人的身体一阵痉挛，弓起的背脊一阵酥麻，暗流汹涌地喷洒而出，甬道瞬间收缩着绞紧了他的性器，男孩发出了一声沉闷的哼响，背脊猛然紧绷，随着最后一击狂烈的刺入，骤然停下了所有的动作。  
一股滚烫的热流满贯于但丁的身体最深处，同时在他们脑海中点燃了炸裂的白光，让两人陷入了短暂的失神，一同摔在了被褥间。


	9. Chapter 9

九

高潮的余韵让相拥的半魔得到了片刻的喘息。贴合的肌肤沾满了汗水与精液，粘腻地诉说着尚未消退的激情。  
尼禄从后拥抱着但丁，亲吻着他背脊之上还来不及愈合的斑斑红痕。  
很快，满溢的情欲再度占据了他的身体。初尝人事的年轻半魔食髓知味，放纵得简直没有界限，疯狂地向他的恶魔需索着一切，抵死缠绵。  
黑暗笼罩着一双赤裸纠缠的身躯，沉迷的撞击声夹杂着男人与男孩浓重的喘息，飘散于昏黄的房间内。  
但丁趴在床褥之间，修长的双腿跪倒着，费力地撑起挺翘的臀部迎向身后之人。尼禄一手按着他的后脑，鬼手箍着他的臀肉，猛地朝前一压，让紧缩的穴口将他炽热如火的阴茎全数吞没。  
“呜、啊啊……！”恶魔猎人的身体被镀上了一层暧昧的红光，随着男孩加快的动作，匍匐在枕间的脑袋忍不住扬起，发出了碎不成声的呻吟。  
张开的腿被男孩的双手压制着无法合拢，坚挺的阴茎从身后深深地顶入体内，那肿胀的充实感让他的腰身一阵虚软，几乎快要支撑不住翘起的臀部。男孩扶着他的腰，冲刺的动作越发带着拼狠，压迫得他几近窒息。鬼手尖锐的末端因为彼此身体间剧烈的碰撞，在腹部上划下了一道道血痕，皮肤破裂，愈合，又破裂，以此往复，直至身体本能地记住了尼禄在他身上刻下的所有痕迹。  
“但丁、但丁……”男孩在忘情的冲刺中失神地唤着心中之人，他俯下身，舌尖在光裸的背脊上划下蜿蜒的曲线，浅蓝眼眸毫不掩饰其中浓烈的情欲，被穴口紧紧咬住的阴茎随着但丁体内的一阵剧烈战栗，传来前所未有的酥麻，那强烈的包裹感刺激着他的每一根神经。  
“哈啊——不要、尼禄、慢点……我快要……啊啊……”灭顶的快感袭来，但丁的脸深深埋入枕头中，被撞击的腰杆随着身后男孩的动作不住摇晃，泪水夹杂着汗水顺着颤抖的睫毛滑落，湿透了脸颊之下的枕头。  
“别忍……射出来……”男孩低垂着头，牙齿轻咬但丁光裸的后颈，身下的撞击幅度越发剧烈，渴求着身下的恶魔因为自己而到达极致高潮的模样。  
“唔——！”但丁发出了一声嘶哑的低吼，身体在猛烈的战栗中迎来剧烈的痉挛，腿间喷出的白液湿透了腹部，残留的力气仿佛顷刻间被悉数抽离了自身，他一阵虚脱，瘫软在床上。  
尼禄在甬道激烈的收缩中同时到达了高潮，潺潺的热流随着阴茎的探入而不断深入，最后又随着尼禄抽离的动作而从穴口中满溢而出，顺着大腿的轮廓描绘出粘腻又淫靡的曲线。  
欲火燃尽的瞬间，空气随之安静下来，只剩交颈而卧的一双半魔在鼻息间交换着沉重的低喘。  
“……但丁？”尼禄眉梢微拢，手掌轻柔地抚摸着眼前之人潮红未褪的面颊，关切地问道，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯……”对方只回以一声疲惫而模糊的闷哼，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，而他甚至没有力气睁开眼皮。  
——到了他这个年纪，被折腾这么多次，再怎么也无法和十几岁的年轻人比体力啊……  
尼禄凝视着他半梦半醒的睡颜，安静地笑了。男孩紧贴着他，用指尖抚平着他眉间的褶皱，将被打湿的鬓发轻轻拨去耳后，俯身舔去眼角的痕迹。  
他亲吻着恶魔猎人的手背，然后将它拉向自己，环于身后。  
“晚安。”  
月半风清中，他们用一个近乎温情脉脉的相拥，熏醉着黎明来临前形影相守的时光，融化了寒夜里所有的坚冰。  
启明星自遥远天际升起，微光闪烁。


	10. Chapter 10

十

尼禄做了一个漫漫长梦。  
那是一条长得没有尽头的道路，星月无光，荆棘四布。  
他在奔跑，一直一直不停，抽空了肺里所有的空气，用尽了他所能用尽的所有力气，却怎么也追不上那个渐行渐远的红色身影。  
最后的最后，梦里只剩他无处安放的灵魂。  
他猛地惊醒，茫然地盯着和平时完全不同的天花板。  
——啊，这里是但丁的房间。  
噩梦过去，昨夜的记忆开始陆续回到浑浑噩噩的脑海中，让年轻的男孩不自觉地红了脸颊。  
次卧的床被他们折腾得实在是没法睡了，他在后半夜硬是把但丁揪了起来，丢进浴室里胡乱地给两人做了个简单的清洗，然后把恶魔猎人甩回他自己的大床上，仔仔细细地替他擦干了湿透的头发——然后就在那环绕着他沉眠的双手中，成功地占据了但丁卧室里的特等席。  
他摸了摸身旁空了的位置，那里还残留着些许另一个人的体温和气息。  
但丁的气息……  
昨夜的种种随着这熟悉的气息开始不断重放，逼得面红耳赤的男孩逃避似地把自己埋进了被子里，像只小鸵鸟一样缩成一团，挣扎了许久要不要起床。直到厨房里传来了叮叮当当的声响，他才鼓起勇气从床上跳了起来，回到自己房间随便找了套帽衫牛仔裤穿上，晃晃悠悠地蹦跶下楼。  
“早安，尼禄。”  
但丁听见了身后的动静，停下了冲泡热可可的动作，转过身来看着他，眼眉弯弯。  
他今天没有穿着平日的装束，只套了一件简单的白衬衣，扣子都没有认真扣好几颗，松松垮垮地搭在身上，柔软的银发随意地搭拉着，像只慵懒而松散的白猫。  
“热可可还是……”但丁摆弄着手里的杯子，“牛奶？”  
“……”尼禄思考了几秒，随后深吸了口气，想要还给他一个同样成熟淡然的回应，出口却只有舌头打结的断句：“咖、呃……咖啡。”  
妈的，怂。  
初经人事的少年始终无法伪装出像眼前的年长者这般的游刃有余，揪着衣角的手指紧得发颤，只能在心里不住地骂着自己的幼稚。毕竟——毕竟就像所有在这个年纪刚刚经历爱意萌芽的少年一样，谁又没有幻想过在一个相拥而眠的清晨，看见恋人穿着男友衬衫在厨房里替自己做早餐，在微凉的晨光里对自己回眸而笑，像晨曦里沾染着露水的白玫瑰，温柔了身畔的寒窗呢？  
——可这份幻想中的自我感动还没来得及得到充分酝酿，就在桌子上突然闯入他视线的草莓圣代和披萨中碎了一地：  
“但——丁——！你他妈不能一大早就吃这个吧！！”

但丁把冲泡好的热可可放到尼禄面前，在他对面的位置上坐下，笑得停不下来：“抱歉抱歉、我没想到你居然真的会期待我给你做早餐？”  
“闭嘴！”男孩又气又燥地用力把叉子戳进披萨里，那狠劲就像在对付什么仇人，“我才没有期待！”  
“好了好了，乖。下次、下次一定——哈哈哈……”  
“不准笑！”尼禄恨不得把整杯热可可泼他头上，突然又反应过来，“不对，我要的是咖啡。”  
“年轻人不要喝那个，对成长不好。”甜食派的年长者坚定地把被推回来的热可可又推了过去，语气不容置疑，“而且你不是讨厌咖啡的味道嘛。”  
“我现在开始喜欢不行吗。”尼禄不服气地回嘴。  
“……尼禄。”桌对面的男人收起了笑容，伸手揉乱了他本来就没怎么打理的头发，“你就是你，不要勉强自己变成你想要的样子。”  
尼禄咬着嘴唇，不甘心地垂下了头。果然什么都逃不过那双眼睛，他想。  
他回想起那个梦。他总是站在强大的恶魔身后，崇拜着他、憧憬着他，却怎么也没法走到他身旁的位置，与他肩并肩。物理距离的拉进，却更衬托出心灵距离的遥远，让尼禄内心焦虑陡生。  
他不甘心，他再也不想做但丁眼中那个稚嫩的孩子了。  
他开始固执地用尽全力奔跑，想要奋力追上那隔阂于他们之间如此漫长的距离，希望自己能够尽快长大，变得成熟而稳重，变得和他同样强大，变得可以让他放心把后背交给自己。  
“没关系的，尼禄。”而他的恶魔却只是笑了，在他焦急的追赶中放慢了脚步，“我会等你。”  
那句话轻柔地抚慰了尼禄焦躁不安的心。  
他突然意识到，但丁不再叫他孩子了。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

喝下最后一口热可可，滑过舌尖的温暖触感明明是这般甜腻，却让思绪纷乱的男孩感受到了一丝苦涩。  
“但丁……那个，”尼禄把玩着手里的空杯子，思索着如何开口，“虽然我觉得你应该一早已经知道了——关于魔剑教团的事，我想和你谈谈。”  
今天是他必须回去跟克雷多汇报情况的日子。  
“嗯。”桌对侧的男人抬了一下眼眉，似乎对他突然提起的话题并不意外，“有什么想问的？”  
“你来佛杜那，真正的目的是？”  
“最初的目的嘛……是打算来度假，顺便摧毁魔剑教团？”但丁一手托腮，仿佛他说的只是什么关于旅行的话题，“但是中途出了点意外，我的搭档发现了教团内藏有阎魔刀。”  
“阎魔刀？”尼禄努力地回忆着，但他发现自己从来没有听教团的人提起过这个陌生的名词。  
“啊，那个是我父亲……也是兄长的遗物。”但丁眼眸低垂，像是不愿提及与家人有关的往事，只是一句话轻描淡写地带过，“一把魔器，蕴含着其他魔器都无法比拟的，强悍至极的魔力，不能放任它落在人类手里。我找了很久，直到最近才打探到它被隐藏于魔剑教团的佛杜那城里。”  
尼禄脑中浮现出那座巨大而恢弘的、冰雪覆盖下的冰冷城堡。  
阎魔刀……  
“那如果——”尼禄有些犹豫地开口，“我是说，如果我能试着把它从教团里拿出来……你会放弃摧毁教团的计划吗？”  
他并不在乎魔剑教团，但他在乎克雷多和姬莉叶。教团是他们的归属之地。  
“这不可能，尼禄。”但丁毫不犹豫地拒绝了男孩的恳求，“魔剑教团正在酝酿着更大的计划。他们想要打开魔界的大门，我必须阻止它成为现实。”  
“我明白，”虽然克雷多从来没有对他说过，但是他毕竟也是教团一员，他大致能猜到教团背地里正在干着什么恶心的勾当，“如果必须这么做，至少不要伤害克雷多和姬莉叶——”  
“那个小姑娘，你不用担心，”但丁沉下了脸，“但是那个骑士长……抱歉，我不能保证。”  
“……我知道了。”尼禄站起身来，决定去找克雷多，“请再给我一点时间，我会努力说服克雷多离开教团。也许他会愿意听我说话……”  
“尼禄，别去。”但丁突然叫住了他，一改往日的轻率，严肃而认真，“魔剑教团为了他们的野心，可以不择手段，他们不值得你信任。”  
“……”  
尼禄无法回答，他没听他的，逃也似的离开了事务所。  
他感觉自己就像站在了两个敌对世界的交界点，一边是他情同手足的家人，警告着他不能接受恶魔的蛊惑，而另一边是他倾其所有的恋人，告诫着他不能信任所谓的家人。  
谁又能告诉他，他该怎么办？  
尼禄暗暗握紧了拳头。  
他不知道自己处于这拉锯的势力两端该如何抉择。  
他只知道，他必须阻止但丁与克雷多兵刃相向。

但丁整理好装束和武器走下楼，不出所料地看到金发的搭档正靠在他的办公桌旁边。  
“你真的放那孩子单独去了？”翠西不满地盯着他。  
从二楼姗姗步下的恶魔猎人耸了耸肩：“有些事，不让他用自己的眼睛去见证，我说再多遍也没用。”  
“教皇已经有所行动，这太危险了。”  
“所以我这不是准备去英雄救美了嘛~”  
“现在不是开玩笑的时候，但丁。魔剑教团为了得到你，已经做好了充分准备，”翠西显然不满于他的擅自行动，“你这是自投罗网。”  
“我没在开玩笑。”但丁看向他的搭档，“你觉得我还能打不过那堆伪劣的人造恶魔？”  
“你知道我不是在说这个，”翠西叹了口气，“只要那个孩子还在他们手里，你——”  
“翠西，这也是我的计划，我不能让他们把目标转向尼禄。”但丁打断了她的话，“相信我，他会比我更胜任这个任务。阎魔刀在召唤着他，而不是我。”  
“……我还是和你一起去吧。”  
“不行，如果我们两个都出事了，那才叫真的完蛋了。”但丁把叛逆之剑架在了背后，拍了拍她的肩膀，“如果我真的有什么不测，尼禄就拜托你支援了。”  
“……蠢蛋。”知道自己说服不了他，翠西放弃地揉了揉皱起的眉心，“就为了你所谓的家人？值得吗？十几年过去了，你这人怎么还总是摔在同一个坑里。”  
“嗯……我是不介意你回去给我颁个年度好叔叔奖啦？”  
“闭嘴，哪个年度好叔叔会和侄子搞上床。”  
“诶诶~你知道也不要说出来嘛，多不好意思。”  
但丁笑着朝他的搭档比划了个他常用的再会手势。  
随后，手持黑白双枪的的恶魔猎人一脚踹开了大门，将黑檀木贴到唇边落下一个亲吻：“走吧，姑娘们，表演时间到了。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二

一改往日在家中的常规会面，这一次，克雷多将教团大剧院为作为了指定地点。  
尼禄这才想起来，今天是教团举行魔剑祭典的日子。姬莉叶曾对他说过，她将作为歌姬在祭典上献唱。  
选在信徒们聚集的时候会面，尼禄并不确定这是否是个说服克雷多的好机会，他甚至对于克雷多选择这个地点背后的含义抱有了些许疑惑，但他依然对亲如兄长的骑士长给予了充分的信任。  
——而这份信任，在他推开大剧院富丽堂皇的前厅大门的瞬间，戛然而止。  
尼禄踏入大剧院的同时，大量的白银骑士向他冲来，一支支泛着银光的长矛交错着穿透了他的四肢，将他钳制着跪压在地。那些蕴含着特殊魔力的长矛散发出诡异的深紫色光芒，顷刻间抽空了他身体里所有的力量。再也无力握紧的绯红女皇掉落于脚边，发出金属与地面碰撞的尖锐声响。  
“……克雷多？”  
尼禄错愕地睁大了双眼，抬头看向那个正用利剑抵在他咽喉处的男人。  
“我警告过你，尼禄。”克雷多居高临下地看着他，语意冰冷，“不要接受恶魔的蛊惑。”  
“不、克雷多，他不是——”纵然承受着长刃穿身的痛苦，尼禄依然想要向克雷多解释一切，期望他能够理解他的选择。  
“闭上你的嘴，叛徒！”而暴怒中的教团骑士们不愿听他再多说哪怕一个字，一名信徒冲了上来，用剑刃划破了他的嘴角，刹那间鲜血直流。克雷多的身后，歌剧院中央高高的圆形舞台上，教皇正引领着一众信徒，他们不住叫嚣着：叛徒！叛徒！对这个魔剑教团的叛徒降下惩治！   
“停下，我的骑士们。”教皇缓缓朝他们走来，停在了克雷多身边，一副装模作样的做派，“斯巴达爱着世人……就算是对待坏孩子，我们也不该如此粗暴。”  
尼禄咬紧了牙，昂起头不屈地瞪视着这个虚伪的老人。  
教皇走到他面前，端详着他血流如注的面容，眼看那划破了半张脸的伤痕开始逐渐消失，满意地点了点头：“不错，就算是个劣等品，也依然是恶魔的血脉啊。”  
“呸！”尼禄朝他吐出一口血污，“你他妈到底想干什么！”  
教皇没有回答他的问题，而是拍了拍身旁冷峻男人的肩膀：“克雷多，你养的这孩子可真是单纯，还真的以为自己的任务只是去打探但丁的弱点而已？该说是对你无条件的信任吗？”  
“……什么？”尼禄转头看向了他的兄长。  
克雷多只是沉着脸，没有回答。  
“你只是我们故意放在但丁身边的诱饵而已，小子。”教皇发出了一声嗤笑，“斯巴达之子、那只强大无比的恶魔，他确实无懈可击，我们根本无法在他身上找到一丝弱点——除了他长了一颗比人类更像人类的心脏之外。”  
“……”尼禄颤抖着，终于意识到了自己在这场棋局中的角色。  
——克雷多利用了他的信任，让他成为了魔剑教团为捕获但丁而设的一颗棋子、一个诱饵，一个……累赘……？  
“能够成为击溃他的弱点的，只可能是他的家人。”教皇捏着尼禄的下巴，强迫他那张与年轻时的恶魔猎人极为相似的面庞朝向自己，赞赏地拍了拍，“对，就比如——你。很高兴你完成了任务，而且完成得比我们预想得更好，尼禄。”  
“哈，别蠢了，”尼禄别过头，用力甩开了他的钳制，“他早就看穿了你们的计划，就算你准备在这里把我杀了又能怎样？他根本就不会来！”  
“……虽我们的目标本是但丁，但如果他真的不稀罕来救你——那也只能拿你来作为救世主的核心了。”教皇盯着尼禄的目光不屑而嫌恶，仿佛眼前的根本不是活生生的人，而是什么劣质的次品，“总比没有来得好，好歹你也算是流着一点斯巴达的血……”  
“操！你们这些卑鄙的混蛋——！”尼禄嘶吼着，想要挣脱这些该死的长矛的桎梏，但越是用力，力量就被抽走得越多。  
可恶、可恶、可恶……他在心中不住地咒骂着自己，他深刻地感受到自己是如此弱小，甚至没有保护自身的力量。该怎么办？他要怎么做才能逃离这里？他必须做到，否则的话，但丁、但丁他会——  
上方传来一声巨大的玻璃碎裂之声，打断了他挣扎的思绪。  
歌剧院碎裂的穹顶之上，银发的恶魔猎人一跃而下，红色衣摆在碎落的彩色玻璃间划出飘扬的弧度，瞬间虏获了所有人的目光。  
“但丁……”尼禄低声地呼唤着，心脏在剧烈地收缩，恐惧与担忧奔涌着占满了他的整个胸腔，“不……！”  
他为什么要来——  
他明知这是为他布下的陷阱！  
红衣的半魔在落地的瞬间，手中的双枪就已指向了教团内披着人皮的恶魔们，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
愚蠢的信徒们在连发的枪响中躁动起来，惊呼着开始逃去，现场陷入了一片混乱。  
“祭典时间，哈？”随着恶魔猎人转动手枪的动作，黑白双枪归位的同时，叛逆之剑自他后背抽出，在剑锋划出的弧度中迎上了蜂拥而至的教团骑士们，“想得到你的祭品，也得看看你有没有本事，老头。”  
教皇睁大的双目紧紧锁在挥舞着大剑的红衣恶魔身上。啊啊，那就是斯巴达之子——如此耀眼又如此强悍，那绯红色魔力仿若燃起的焰火，充满了极致的力量，这就是他梦寐以求的恶魔，是足以让救世主复苏、让他掌控整个世界的核心——  
教皇再也不愿掩饰内心的企图，他高举双手，狰狞地大吼着，向他的人造恶魔和愚昧信徒们下达指令:“抓住它！抓住那只邪恶的恶魔，将它祭献给我们伟大的救世主，人类的世界才能得到最终的净化！！”  
被煽动的人群沸腾了，他们高扬起双手，不住地呼喊着，抓住它！杀了它！杀了所有的恶魔！  
而但丁只是站在那儿，站在大剧院舞台的最中央，面无表情地任由这汹涌而至的恶意淹没着他。  
尼禄发出了愤怒却又无助的呼喊，他的声音却又悉数被人群中迸发的高呼声所掩盖。这些丑陋的、愚昧的人类，他们怎么能——斯巴达与他的一名子嗣把自己的所有都奉献给了人类，他们倾尽所能保护着这人间，最后却换来这般亵渎！  
“啧，”恶魔猎人脚踩在被砍倒的白银骑士之上，冷冷地环视着舞台之下狰狞的人群，发出了一声冷哼，剑尖指向教皇的方向，挑衅地扭了扭脖子，“喋喋不休的糟老头，太烦人了啊——我讨厌一切话比我多的生物。”


	13. Chapter 13

十三

克雷多抽出了腰间的佩剑，朝着舞台中央一跃而上，挡在了但丁剑指的方向前。兵刃相接的刹那，金属摩擦着迸裂出星芒般的光斑，锋芒毕露。魔力的流动在拼死的对决中对撞，但二人始终保持着某种克制，甚至没有进入魔化状态。  
“留了一手啊，老兄。”但丁笑着挑衅他的对手，“是在顾忌尼禄吗？”  
“……彼此彼此。”克雷多挥舞着手中的剑刃，冷冷地回应道。  
“没办法啊，他拜托我不要伤害你，让我也很难做啊~”但丁躲过了一个剑击，在后撤拉开距离的同时，眯起眼睛玩味地打量眼前的骑士长，“有趣，明明是给他布下这个局的人，现在反而心有愧疚了？看来你和旁边那堆垃圾不太一样嘛。”  
“你……”面对着对方如猫逗老鼠般的嘲讽，克雷多感到了挫败。几轮交锋下来，他已经清楚地认识到，这是一场力量悬殊的较量——如果不是对方刻意留手的话，想必自己此刻已经化作灰烬。  
二人的战斗一度陷入了胶着，而一直在旁焦急等待的教皇显然也注意到了这一点。他沉思着，连最强的教团骑士长都完全不是这只恶魔的对手，正面交锋伤不了但丁一丝一毫，那么，他果然需要用到些更肮脏，却也更有效的手段——  
教皇高举起双手召唤他的恶魔大军，黄金骑士应声举展翅，在空中形成了整齐的队列，手中的长剑排列成阵，迸发出一片耀眼的光芒。  
“但丁！克雷多！小心！！”  
尼禄的嘶吼让交战中的二人同时停下了动作，抬头看向立于上方的剑阵。  
“神的天使们啊，来吧，接受神谕吧！”教皇高举的双手在指向了某个方向后，猛然落下，“杀了那只恶魔！”  
顷刻间，细密如针的剑雨在他的命令中轰然落下，但所有人很快就发现，利剑攻击的目标根本不是但丁——而是尼禄！  
不行，无处可逃了，这就是极限了吗。尼禄这么想着，在迎向自己的金芒剑阵中本能地闭上了双眼。  
歌剧院内所有的声响都在剑阵炸裂的轰鸣声中戛然而止，变得一片沉寂。  
尼禄这才反应过来，他不但没有感受到任何利剑穿身的痛楚，反而是落入了一个温暖而熟悉的怀抱。  
“……但丁？”他怔怔地看着眼前之人，直到视网膜被喷洒而来的鲜血染成一片猩红。所有本该穿刺于他的利刃，此刻全都深深没入了挡在他面前的恶魔猎人身上，“但丁！！”  
“咳……！”但丁想开口说些什么，一口鲜血却更早一步地呛住了他的呼吸。插入但丁身体里的剑刃，每一把都是洒满了圣水、经过特殊处理的魔器。它们在他体内疯狂地抽离着他所有的魔力，让他的身体无法迅速愈合，大量的鲜血在被穿透的部位喷洒而出，湿透了他自己与尼禄的身体。  
“不……”  
尼禄无措地睁大了双眼，而他甚至没有办法挣脱束缚着自己的枷锁，去抓紧他的恶魔。  
“哈哈哈哈——魔剑士斯巴达之子、所向无敌的恶魔猎人？我果然想得没错，这个男孩就是最好的诱饵！”教皇狂笑着，陷入了自我陶醉的癫狂中，命令着他的部下们，“抓住他！快！”  
“走、尼禄……”但丁用尽最后的力气拥紧怀中的少年，强压下即将冲破喉咙的血液，艰难地挤出了最后一句话，“去找阎魔刀。”  
男孩甚至来不及回应，但丁已经推开了他，释放出仅存的魔力，随之绽放光芒的红色魔法阵破坏了所有穿刺着他的长矛及他脚下的砖石。刹那间，重力牵引着尼禄在碎石间急速下坠。  
一切都发生得太快了。太快了。挡在他面前替他承受了所有伤害的人也好、那个人对自己说的话也好、还有那他根本无力挽回的分离也好——  
那些自诩为天使的恶魔们虏获了他的恶魔，它们以圣水施以惩戒，以利刃加之他身。它们扬起羽翼，将被封锁的红色半魔带上了碧蓝苍穹，架于众人奉之为神的救世主面前。  
教皇迎着信徒们虔诚的膜拜与欢呼，他在黄金骑士们高举的圣剑中扬起双手，高声宣判着但丁的血礼与死刑。  
——魔剑士斯巴达留于人世最后的子嗣，将成为人类献给救世主复苏的活祭！  
“不——！”而尼禄却只能在无尽的坠落中发出嘶哑的哀鸣，奋力地朝那碧空中被猩红覆盖的身影伸出了手，“但丁——！！”  
他的挣扎徒劳无功。  
他的双手什么也没能抓住。

尼禄摔在了深暗的地道中，扬起一地飞扬的尘土。  
“咳、咳……”他在坠落的重击中艰难地保持着呼吸的节奏，骨头碎裂带来的剧痛让他陷入短暂的失神，但很快他就意识到，自己的身体正在急速进行着自我修复。  
他果然，不是人类啊。尼禄这么想着，怔怔地看向他所坠落的高处。  
那里空无一物，已经再也看不见他的恶魔。  
魔剑教团得到了他们的猎物，醉心于救世主复苏的大计，不愿再为捕获这弱小的半魔而多费心神。  
光和声响悉数褪去。黑暗中，只剩掩面而泣的少年碎不成声的喘息。  
他只用了一只飞鸟坠地的时间，就失去了所有。  
亲如长兄的克雷多，以利刃指向了他的咽喉，让他明白自己不过是他奉献给魔剑教团的一枚棋子，用之既弃。姬莉叶在她的哥哥身后，泪流不止，徒劳地想要阻止一切——可柔弱的她又能挽回什么呢？尼禄只知道，自己又让她伤心了。明明曾经暗暗立誓，再也不会让家人为他哭泣……  
他所有的深信不疑，都只换来了撕心裂肺的背叛。  
而但丁。  
他的恶魔……  
他用自己换回了他，替他去承受万般烈火。  
“去找阎魔刀。”  
但丁最后的话语在他脑海中反复回响着。  
——阎魔刀……  
尼禄睁开了双眼，在一地碎石中艰难地撑起身体。  
他保护不了所爱之人，他悔恨于自己的弱小，而命运并不会留给他更多可以自怨自艾的时间。  
少年紧握着手中的绯红女皇，擦干脸上的血与泪，独自踏上了战斗之路。  
他要夺回失去的一切。


	14. Chapter 14

十四

尼禄在黑暗中艰难地摸索着，很快便发现这条隧道连接着铁矿山丘，那里有通往佛杜那城的道路。  
他突然意识到，这一切都不是巧合，但丁在此之前已经布置好了一切。他早就做好了最坏的打算，明白如果教团抓不到他，就会用尼禄替代。  
——明明但丁已经告诫过他，让他不要去见克雷多，而他却不愿相信。  
“可恶！”无尽的悔恨与对自身的愤怒充斥着尼禄的内心，他愤怒地握紧双拳砸向隧道粗糙的岩壁，左手顿时鲜血直流。随着身体的迅速愈合，尼禄前进的脚步更快了，直到看到隧道的尽头投来的光明。  
穿过地下矿场，越过佛里斯大瀑布、迷雾森林和拉米纳灵峰，尼禄终于来到冰雪覆盖下的佛杜那城。他看着眼前冰冷的巨大城堡，推门进入光明大厅，清晰地感受到了一种异样的力量正在召唤着他，指引着他前进的方向。  
天使工厂、地下实验室、技术局管辖区域……在这座城堡封闭的地底之下，他亲眼看到了但丁所说的、魔剑教团背后肮脏的秘密——他们居然以“进化”之名，残忍地利用人类来制造恶魔！来到在佛杜那城地下三层，他终于见到了那被封锁于专用的容器中的，断裂成两截的细长武器——  
阎魔刀。  
就算他从来不曾见过，他还是一眼就能确定，这就是但丁想要夺回的那把刀。  
像是什么来自于本能的召唤，他朝阎魔刀伸出了右手，断裂的刀具回应了他的期待，升起于空中，在迸发而出的绚烂蓝光中，重新融合完整，随后被吸收于他的鬼手之中。  
他有些茫然地盯着自己的右手，一种强大而又深沉的力量自其中传来，贯穿了他的全身。这是他的血脉所赐予他的，足以保护他所珍惜的一切的力量。  
——去吧。  
他听见附于阎魔刀之内的声音。  
去夺回他生命中最重要之人。  
突然，一个猛烈的攻击从背后朝他袭来，他狼狈地躲开，转身看向身后的人造恶魔。  
那是接受了所谓的“进化”，已经看不出人样的阿格纳斯。  
“哈哈哈，真想不到啊，我耗费了毕生精力都不能修复的阎魔刀，居然轻而易举地就被你小子修复了！”阿格纳斯癫狂地看着他的右臂，“来，乖孩子，快把它给我。”  
“操，怪物，做梦去吧！”尼禄发动了绯红女皇的推进系统，举剑迎向了眼前丧失理智的怪物。然而，才刚刚吸收了阎魔刀的他，还没来得及学习如何运用体内这满盈的巨大魔力，一时间被占了上风。人造恶魔压制着他，发出了尖锐的笑声，张开利爪想要夺取他的手臂。  
一个陌生的金发女人突然冲出，横在了他们之间，她手中的利刃砍断了阿格纳斯伸出的手。  
“走，尼禄！你可没时间耗在这里了！”金发的陌生人朝他大声吼叫着，“快回去找教皇，他们把但丁作为内核，已经成功驱动了救世主！”  
尼禄在这句话中猛地跳起来，径直冲了出去，甚至没顾得上思考这个女人是谁。

尼禄以最快的速度冲回歌剧院，身体因为过度剧烈的奔袭而激烈喘息，感觉到心脏快要破裂般的痛苦。他弯着腰，双手顶着膝盖，深吸了几大口气，才感觉找回了一点呼吸，随后焦急地仰头看向眼前的庞然巨物。  
操，这玩意也太大了，他要怎么上去？妈的，他恨不得自己现在就能长出一双翅膀——  
一双带有羽翼的、明显不属于人类的手突然从后环抱着他，将他带离了地面。  
“什么？！”他转头看向身后已经辨认不出人形的怪物，身上却充盈着他熟悉的气息，让他不可置信地说出了一个名字，“……克雷多？”  
“……抱歉，尼禄。”纯白的怪物没有否认他的猜测，“愚昧的信仰蒙蔽了我的双眼，教皇已经彻底曝露了他的野心， 他根本不想创造他所宣扬的美好世界，这一切都不过是——为了满足他个人私欲的阴谋。”  
“克雷多……”尼禄松了一口气，露出了放心的笑容，“你能明白，真是太好了。”  
“请相信我 ，”克雷多带着尼禄飞向了救世主，将他放于核心之室的入口处，“一直以来，我都感到痛苦与挣扎。你是我从小一起长大的家人，我并不想伤害你……和你所珍视的人。”  
“谢谢你，克雷多。”尼禄掰了掰肩膀，甩着紧握成拳的鬼手，感受到阎魔刀的力量彻底和他融合，已经可以运用自如，“现在，就等着我把这个老变态砍成碎片吧。”

核心之室内，教皇痴迷地注视着被融于救世主核心熔炉的恶魔，发出了狰狞的狂笑。  
但丁的身体已经被救世主核心炙热的魔力所吸附，只有胸腹以上还露在熔炉之外。  
“太棒了，真是杰作……”教皇捏着恶魔猎人的下巴，强迫那双冰蓝色的眼眸看向自己。  
“滚开。”但丁瞪视着眼前丑陋的老人，面色铁青。炼狱之火一般的灼烧带来了穿魂刺骨的痛苦，让他快要无法保持清醒的意识。  
“痛苦吗？没关系，很快你就能解脱了，这内核之力即将燃尽你的灵魂，你的躯体将不复存在，彻底与伟大的救世主融化为一体……不过嘛……”枯朽苍老的手指情不自禁地摩挲着那染血的薄唇，“就是可惜了这张脸和这张嘴。”  
下一秒，恶魔猎人身上爆发出强大的红色魔力，带着犹如熔岩般的高温，惊得教皇赶紧甩开了手，手指因为躲避不及而发出灼烧的剧痛。  
“啊哈，不怕你那干瘪的命根子被融掉的话，”但丁强忍着融合之痛，露出了挑衅的笑容，“就来试试啊？变态老头。”  
“死到临头还这么嚣张，这只愚蠢的恶魔！”自感受到了侮辱的教皇震怒了，伸向但丁额间的手掌带着异样的金色波纹，举起的斯巴达之剑横向了但丁的咽喉，“既然你想早点去死，那我就成全你！”  
“拿开你的脏手，”电光火石之间，教皇还来不及做出任何动作，一只巨大的蓝色鬼手幻影已经从身后窜出，狠狠地砸向了他，“别碰我的东西，变态老头！”  
阎魔刀接受了他的召唤，在尼禄手中出鞘的瞬间，拉出足以斩断次元的蓝色刀光切向了教皇，紧接着尼禄一个反身，让锋利的刀刃从自己身后贯穿了教皇的身体。  
斯巴达之剑应声落地的刹那，苍老的怪物碎成了一片黑色的灰烬，囚困着但丁的核心熔炉也在这割裂次元的攻击中轰然碎裂。  
“但丁！”尼禄张开双臂，稳稳地接住了落下的红色恶魔，低头惊慌失措地看向瘫倒在怀里的男人。  
但丁被内核之力灼烧融合过的身体几乎体无完肤，末端的手脚都已彻底消融，勉强还算得上完好的躯体上爬满了皲裂的红色裂痕。  
“对不起，要不是我……”尼禄颤抖的手抚摸而过那些遍布血污的伤痕，只觉得一只无形的手抓住了他的心脏，痛得几近破裂。  
“放心，只要我还没化灰，这点小伤很快就能修复的。”但丁用沙哑得几乎听不真切的声音说着，想要安抚地揉一揉男孩柔软的银发——如果他手还在的话。  
“对不起……”尼禄只是喃喃重复着他充满悔恨的歉意，用力地抱紧着他，一种失而复得的喜悦满溢在他的胸腔，让他再也收不住早已在眼眶里打转的透明液体，滴滴落在了但丁的肩膀上。  
“咳、尼禄……”尽管手脚都已被融化了、瘫在对方怀中虚弱得快要晕厥，也依然没法阻挡恶魔猎人想要嘲笑这个年轻男孩的一颗热忱的心——  
“你怎么这么能哭啊。”  
“操你的，闭嘴！！”本来就觉得自己难看透顶的尼禄，这下直接被戳中了痛处，顿时也顾不上那点你情我爱的事了，在恼羞成怒中直接一拳给他打爆。  
好了，这下是真的不省人事了。他成功做到了教皇想做却没能做到的事。  
妈的。尼禄拥紧了他的恶魔，挫败地想，遇见这家伙短短的一个月，他大概已经流尽了一生的眼泪。


	15. Chapter 15

十五

教皇与救世主被消灭后，克雷多与良知尚存的部下们共同接管了教团，让一度陷入混乱的佛杜那迎来了新的朝阳，以及此后长久的平和。  
救世主核能融合带来的伤害，显然已经超过了一般的程度，即使是拥有斯巴达血脉的半魔，用于自我痊愈的时间也远比他自己吹的要长得多。最后，但丁接受着尼禄无微不至的照料——当然偶尔也免不了因为嘴贱而遭到一顿毒打——在床上咸鱼躺了整整一个月。  
坚持自己肯定遗传了什么文艺细胞的男孩，为了给他解闷，甚至还蠢蠢地学着写诗，但是学习教程显然没找对，写得每一首都酸得发软、土得掉渣，连他自己都大呼俗烂，最后一边念一边与他的赠予对象一起大笑着倒在床上。  
此后便总有月色，浪漫着每一个午夜的温存。  
那是一段无人惊扰的，只属于彼此相守的安宁时光，像一个沉醉不醒的甜梦，即使在多年以后，从睡梦中惊醒的尼禄看着空荡荡的单人床，回想起那段记忆来，都只有不真切的虚幻。

“我想让你，看看我成长的地方。”  
终于，在恶魔猎人的身体完全恢复后，在某个朝阳升起的晨曦中，尼禄突然说道。  
然后他们就在克雷多和姬莉叶的盛情邀请下，来到了尼禄曾经成长的海边孤儿院。  
作为一个没有他踩不上的点、没有他带不动的气氛的男人——初来乍到的但丁，只用了一天时间就成功地成为了全孤儿院孩子的偶像，剥夺了尼禄在孤儿院人气第一的地位。  
尼禄不满地向孩子们抗议着，像个被占领了地盘的孩子王，惹得前来调停的克雷多和姬莉叶也跟着笑了起来。  
但丁却在一旁突然陷入沉默。他安静地注视着相互交换着笑颜的少年与少女，还有这个满溢着孩子们欢声笑语的地方，终于，放下心来。  
在他错过的十六年里，这个被遗弃的孩子幸运地成长在了一个温暖的地方，拥有那么多的家人与爱。他不应该再被卷入斯巴达家那漫长得没有尽头的血缘悲剧与宿世战斗里。  
——这里才应该是他的归属。  
他这么想着，在心中作下了最后的决定。

最终，在陪着孩子们闹腾了一天之后，疲惫的两人在黄昏来临时，回到尼禄的房间稍作休息。  
“啊、好累——好久没回来了，这群小屁孩真是越来越能折腾了。”尼禄把自己摔在床上，摊成了个大字。  
“嗯哼~”但丁在他身旁的床沿坐下，“看小屁孩说别人小屁孩，这感觉还挺新鲜？”  
“喂——”被调侃的男孩不满地发出了一声抗议，坐起身来，扯着恶魔猎人的手臂将他拉向自己，咬住了那柔软的唇瓣，任窗外洒落的夕阳柔和了这片刻亲昵。  
半晌之后，躺在床上的尼禄突然想起了什么，一跃而起，走向正在门边整理外套的但丁。  
“对了，这个给你。”  
“嗯？”  
尼禄把吸收于鬼手内的阎魔刀抽出，递到但丁手中：“是很重要的遗物吧，可不要再弄丢了啊。”  
“……谢谢。”但丁沉默了几秒才伸手接过了阎魔刀，把它暂时和外套一起挂在尼禄房间的门后，“是到晚餐时间了吗？我听见楼下热闹得很。”  
“啊啊，是该下去帮忙了，姬莉叶一个人肯定忙不过来。”尼禄赶紧带着他下楼，“不过你可是孤儿院的贵客，就舒舒服服地在餐厅里等着吧~”  
然后这位餐厅里的贵客，就在等待晚宴开始的时间里，被一堆爬在肩膀上手臂上大腿上的小娃娃们围了个结结实实。  
唉，还不如去厨房帮忙呢……

晚餐在热烈而喧闹的气氛中进行着，唯有窗边的角落里两个举杯而立的成年男人，割开了与这份喧嚣全然不同的沉静。  
“你真的要走？”克雷多摇晃着手边的红酒，突然问道。  
“……嗯。”但丁轻应了声，“说真的，我过的确实不是人过的日子，哪天突然把命给送了都不是什么稀奇事情。与其跟着我，他还是留在这里和你们一起……会幸福得多。”  
“幸不幸福这种事，”克雷多板着脸，不认同他的观点，“得让他本人决定吧。”  
“嗯~毕竟他还没到可以决定自己人生的年纪，这次就先由叔叔我私自代劳了。”但丁看着餐桌旁快活的孩子们，尼禄正在其中发自内心地笑着，“等他到了可以自己做决定的年纪……到那时，再把选择权还给他吧。”  
“……”明白自己作为局外人的立场，克雷多放弃了再继续说服他，叹了口气：“真是给我留了个烂摊子啊。从明天开始，这小子肯定会变得特别麻烦……”  
“哈哈，那只能先跟你说声抱歉了，兄弟。”但丁拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
克雷多笑着摇摇头，不再多言。  
孤儿院里唯二有资格喝酒的男人，同样默契地凝视着眼前热闹的孩子们。  
“谢谢你们，替斯巴达家扶养了他。”  
“那也是我的家人”。  
但丁向克雷多举起了手中的酒杯。  
“敬过去。”  
玻璃杯缘碰撞的轻响在窗外月色里清脆地回荡着。  
“敬未来。”


	16. Chapter 16

十六

被晚餐折腾得够呛的尼禄，最终还是决定拉着但丁在孤儿院过夜——而且是没羞没躁地只用了一个房间。  
“但丁、但丁。”  
半梦半醒间，但丁听到了一个声音。  
“嗯？”他睁着惺忪的睡眼，看向正在一旁摇晃着他的尼禄。  
“嘘——小声点，别吵醒了他们。”男孩把指尖放在唇间，顽皮地笑了，“起来，我带你去个地方。”  
他牵起他的手，带他去看海，在繁星漫天间，在海潮低吟时。  
两双足印出现于延绵的沙滩上，又被身后涌入的海浪温柔地吞噬。  
“这是我从小看着的风景，”尼禄拨弄着被海风吹乱的头发，有些不好意思地羞红了脸，“所以我想让你也……看一看。”  
“……嗯。”但丁凝视着他年轻的面庞，轻笑起来。  
他看得那么专注，好像想要把每一个片段每一个细节、要把这一颦一笑都永远刻印在记忆里。  
——好让自己在这之后漫长而孤独的时光里，可以反复感受那个孩子曾赠予他的、毫无保留的爱恋。  
“……但丁？”也许是他看得实在是太久了，又或者是感受到了他异常的沉默，尼禄有些担忧地唤了一声。  
“……没事。”他终于移开了视线，将目光投向海与夜幕交际的地平线，“啊——果然在这样的星辰大海下，没有哪个男人能忍住不去踏上征途呢。”  
“什么？”  
尼禄正准备吐槽他在犯什么中二病，扭头发现身旁的男人早已脱了个精光，大步流星地朝海中走去。  
“等、等等——！”男孩站在海滩上慌得跳脚，却没能拉住那个奔进海里裸泳的男人，“回来！这里可是野外！”  
“有什么关系嘛，大半夜的，又没人会看见。”但丁把脑袋扎入水中，几秒后又猛地翻起，海浪随着发梢的甩动在夜空中抛出点滴光芒。  
“这关系可大了好吗！”尼禄急得涨红了脸，心想着这海滩后面就是孤儿院——  
“尼禄！”而他的恶魔站在海潮之中，对他张开双臂，笑了。那唇边诱人的弧度带着海潮咸腥的气息，挑逗着他的每一根神经，“过来。”  
尼禄那点仅存的理智终于在这声呼唤中绷断了，也把自己剥了个精光。  
他顺从地走入海中，来到他的恶魔面前，俯身吻向但丁胸前那柔软的乳尖，将它们舔弄得红润挺立，双手将他的大腿掰开，让那臀部迎着自己，手握上了腿间挺立的火热。  
“唔……”上下最敏感之处同时落到了男孩手里，这爱抚的动作生涩而笨拙，却又带着最纯粹的欲求，让但丁发出一声甜腻的呻吟，挺直了背脊不自觉地往身前的热源靠去。  
“进来……”恶魔的低语在耳边响起，刺激着尼禄腿间的欲望胀得生痛。  
尼禄就着海潮的浮力托起对方的臀瓣，将自己的欲望一点点没入那湿软的穴口中，火热的阴茎顶入到最深处。  
“嗯……！”深深没入体内的茎身将但丁碾得一阵战栗，穴口贪婪地咬住了探入其中的肿胀，手指紧紧地抓着男孩的肩胛，在上面划下道道红痕，指尖深深地掐入那白皙的肌肤之中。  
腿间的律动越发猛烈起来，每一次撞入，都会让冰冷的海水灌入其中，随后又带出混合着两人体液的淫靡液体，消散于流窜的海流中。冷热交替的温度同时刺激着两人的感官，引发了恶魔腰肢不住地扭动，一条被抬起的腿紧紧地缠绕上年轻半魔的腰身。  
“啊、啊哈……尼禄……”压抑不住的惊呼从唇间溢出，身体随着他的动作，被狠狠撞击。但丁面色潮红，被海水打湿的头发凌乱地散落于面颊上，快感将他吞噬，随着尼禄的冲刺，交合之处湿蠕得一片狼藉，在翻涌的海浪中激荡出淫靡的水声。  
“啊……不行、顶到了……”但丁薄唇微张，呼吸急促，身体深处最敏感的一点被男孩无情地顶弄着，迸发着犹如电流般的剧烈快感，让他本能地想要抽离自己，躲避这让他疯狂的侵占，却又被那男孩箍获着腰身的鬼手狠狠拽回，反而得到了一个更深入骨髓的穿刺。  
“呜——！！”但丁终于在这猛烈的插入中被操到了高潮，发出了一声甜腻而压抑的呜咽。  
尼禄绷紧了身体，随着他撞击的弧度越发加大，交合处发出抽动的水声刺激着彼此。但丁的双臂紧紧地勾住他的颈项，在吞噬一切的撞击中一遍遍地被送上沉沦的绝顶。  
尼禄只记得自己最后低哑的嘶吼，以灵魂注满他的恶魔体内汹涌的海潮，想要和他千丝万缕地联系在一起，抵死缠绵，直至再也分不开彼此。  
——尼禄。  
穿魂噬骨的高潮让尼禄的脑海陷入一片空白，他感觉到但丁贴在他耳畔，以近乎无声的声音说着些什么，但他听不真切。  
——对不起。  
汹涌而至的海潮吞噬着他们，所以尼禄没有发现，打落在他肩膀上的，不只有海浪。

侵蚀我、审判我、穿刺我。  
让这深入骨髓的掠夺摧毁我的整个灵魂。  
让它从此只属于你。


	17. Chapter 17

十七

但丁在黎明初升的晨雾中，安静地凝视着身侧男孩沉静的睡颜，抚摸而过的手指描绘着那发间姣好的轮廓。  
低垂的眼眸下，微微勾起的嘴角逸出了一声自嘲的苦笑。  
一场说不出口的道别，真要来临的时候，竟比他自己所预想的还要痛苦。  
——现在想来，他这一生，究竟经历了多少次漫长的告别？  
父亲模糊得记不真切的模样、母亲为自己而死的痛楚、不得不手刃兄长的悔恨……那些噩梦无休无止地缠绕着他，把他塑造成了一具没有灵魂的行尸走肉。  
曾经他以为，这个连自己都不知何时才会结束的一生，也就不过如此了。  
直到遇到尼禄。  
在看到尼禄的第一眼，他就明白，这个孩子是他的救赎。  
是在他无法向任何人倾诉的绝望深渊中点燃的希望。  
——看，在那绝望的悬崖之外，斯巴达的血脉，还是可以在更光明更温暖的地方燃起生命之火。  
稚气未脱的男孩，带着他纯粹而又热烈的爱意，用一个简单的陪伴敲开了那扇门，费尽心思地想要哄他开心，想要送给他所有浪漫的银河与海浪。  
而但丁最终选择关上那扇门。  
他俯身轻吻男孩柔软的唇瓣，松开了时间的绳索，让所有无法言说的告别都消散于这无声之吻中。  
——至少这一次告别，不是为了让他们与过去割裂，而是为了替尼禄延展出通往未来的道路。  
也许在很多很多年以后，长大成人的孩子会拥着他宣誓一生的恋人，娓娓道起这些细碎的青春年华，把他当做成长路上不得不经历的阵痛，笑着说一声都过去了。  
男孩会站在这遥远的悲剧血脉之外，守着他的家庭他的孩子，看春暖花开，等季风停留。  
他在男孩心里留下过的疤，总会随时光痊愈。  
——那是他所希冀的未来。  
银发红衣的恶魔轻轻带上了房间的门，不留一丝声响。  
空了半边的床褥之上，阎魔刀安放在那儿，安静地陪伴着沉睡中的男孩。  
再见，尼禄。

屋外晨露中的玫瑰因为承受不住露水的重量，在黎明的微光里落下了第一朵花瓣时，金发的恶魔等来了她的搭档。  
但丁朝她走来，不再回头，面容沉静。  
——久等了，翠西。  
翠西走在他身畔，看向他干涩的眼角。  
——忍住，别哭。我不是你妈，今天也不会下雨。  
——哈哈，谁会哭啊。早就过了那种年纪了。  
金发恶魔伸手拍了拍银发恶魔的肩膀。  
——没办法。回去以后，陪你喝一杯吧。  
一双背影消失于佛杜那清晨的浓雾中，就像他们每一次任务结束时那般。


	18. Chapter 18

十八

“尼禄——”  
“干嘛。”  
妮可的声音从门外传来，尼禄不耐烦地应了一声。  
“新活儿来了，东区那边最近出了几个奇怪的凶案，委托人怀疑是恶魔干的，想让你去解决，接不接？”  
“不接，周休六天。”短发的青年一双长腿撘在木质办公桌上，眼睛都没从书里挪开一下。  
“我操，你这懒蛋个性是从哪儿学来的？迟早要把自己作得交不起水电费。”妮可蹦进他的店里，把一摞武器零件丢在一旁的工作台上，“又在读诗？拜托！你能不能换一个爱好，这也太酸了，看得人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。”  
“啰嗦，要你管。”尼禄笑着合上了看到一半的诗集，把它轻轻放在一边，“你信不信我还会写诗？”  
“干！少恶心我。”妮可对他比了个中指。  
“真的啊，”尼禄笑着耸了耸肩，“我陷入热恋的时候，可是干过不少蠢事呢？”  
“就你还热恋？对象都没见着一个，”妮可咋咋呼呼地挤兑他，“梦里吧你。”  
“……谁知道呢？”  
青年并没有否认。他收起了笑容，微侧过头，看向窗外似曾相识的夕阳。  
“对了，你让我打听那事儿，刚收到个新线索。有传闻说在最南端的暮夜市有家和你这儿名字很像的店。老天，那鸟不生蛋的地方，也太远了，我估计没一周到不了，建议你不要浪费时……诶等等，你去哪？不是吧，你现在就要走？？？”

从红色恶魔离开佛杜那的那天起，尼禄手里的诗集再也没有拿反过。  
如今想来，真只如甜梦一场。醒来以后，除了每一个缠绵悱恻的夜晚，但丁留给他的，就只有一间空荡荡的事务所，而他甚至不知道那上面本应挂着什么招牌。  
说什么会等他。大雪掩盖的谎言里，他只得到了一个空虚的告别，和记忆里一戳就破的泡影。  
尼禄曾经疯了一般地想要去找他的恶魔，最后只换来了克雷多的一顿暴揍。没有人能得知但丁的下落，他就像人间蒸发了一般，彻底消失在男孩的世界里。  
这个遥远而封闭的海岛，已经被恶魔猎人彻底地抛在了脑后。  
他也曾试过提笔落墨，把所有的念念不忘都写进装满玫瑰花瓣的信笺里，寄不出的信封上始终留着没有收件人的空白。  
男孩曾想告诉他的恶魔，自己想要跟他学习剑术或是刀法，他希望自己变得强大，可以与他并肩而战、生死与共，在每一场浴血奋战过后用一个亲吻抹去彼此嘴角的血迹。  
想要告诉他，我想和你一起踏上一场永不停歇的旅行，想听你读完那个没有名字的童话的结局。  
而最后，他却只能仰躺在佛杜那那最高的山谷之上，在最接近漫天星辰的地方，独自一人。  
我想给你十四行诗都道不尽的思念。  
而你在哪里。

但丁走后，尼禄封闭了自己的心灵，消沉了好长一段时间，任谁也不能把他从这困苦中拉扯出来。  
直到有一天，他收到了一个来自远方的、神秘而巨大的包裹，收件单里的寄件栏一片空白。  
他的眼泪在拆开包裹的瞬间汹涌而出。  
那是一块霓虹招牌，缱绻的花体字母安静地镌刻着三个单词。  
——Devil May Cry  
他颤抖的指尖抚摸过字母D蜿蜒的曲线。  
他又哭了，但丁以前总拿这个嘲笑他。  
也就是从那一天起，擦干了眼泪的男孩站在事务所的大门外，仰头注视着自己店里新挂上的霓虹招牌。  
笑容重新绽放于那稚嫩的脸上。  
他再次振作了起来，对自己立下誓言，今夜过后，再也不会哭泣。  
再后来，男孩剪去了长发，挺起了胸膛，试着让自己的肩膀变得厚重，学会用他的翅膀撑起青空。  
他始终相信，所有的离别，都是为了更好的重逢。  
季风总随四季变迁，男孩总要学会成长。


	19. Chapter 19

十九

年华被时间的利爪撕碎，六年时光悄然逝去。  
在某个五月初夏的暮色黄昏里，但丁正站在办公桌前头疼地应付着帕蒂的电话，小姑娘在电话里喋喋不休地说着很快就是她的生日，让他一定要提前从暮夜市那鸟不生蛋的鬼地方滚回来，还要给她准备一个超级大礼……一声突如其来的巨响震得事务所的地板都抖了抖。  
但丁怔怔地看着被踹飞的大门后站着的、陌生而又熟悉的身影。  
不速之客面色阴沉，暴怒的脸上青筋四起。  
“……尼禄？你怎么——”  
疑问的话语都还来不及说出口，但丁就被冲上来的青年粗暴地推倒在了桌面上，电话随着他们过大的动作而摔碎在地板上。然后那个银白色短发的青年就开始扒他裤子。  
——这画风突变得，可真是连半点爱情电影里标配的那种，久别重逢啊、伤春悲秋啊、明媚忧伤啊，还是别的什么，统统都没有。  
“等等等等——”但丁使劲拯救着他岌岌可危的裤腰，“这剧本是怎么一步快进到这的，咱们能不能先按流程走？”  
“走你妈！”六年过去，尼禄出口成脏的功力越发精进，瞪着身下之人的眼神可谓凶狠至极，“你对我不告而别的时候给我走过流程？我他妈整整找了六年！”  
“呃。”他说得好有道理，堵得但丁一时无法反驳，甚至还有一丢丢心虚。  
拉近的距离里，四目相接，他们打量着彼此。  
男孩……应该说，青年已经剪去了曾经柔软的长发，利落的寸头直挺挺地打着翘，发质带着越发朝某个遗传基因奔去的坚硬。  
他变了，变得粗矿而狂野，不复曾经俊美秀丽的模样，只是安静地坐在那儿就能迷倒万千少女——只要别开口。而现在，他就算不开口，也像个杵在暗巷涂鸦里的坏小子，眼神里总是藏着不屈的狠劲，让人望而却步。  
“哎，尼禄，你……”  
但丁正准备感慨一番世事变迁，青年已经捏着他的下巴，更快一步地开口了：“我靠，你怎么把自己整得这么朴素了？”  
眼前的男人，哪里还有一星半点六年前那招蜂引蝶的狂浪模样。那一身花里胡哨又复杂得可以的紧身皮衣加吊带皮裤，眼眉含笑风情万种，像个行走的荷尔蒙制造机……尼禄回味着那个把曾经的小男孩迷得七荤八素的红色恶魔，拍了拍身下人下巴处不修边幅的胡渣，不安分的鬼手已经探进了那松松垮垮的纯黑衬衫下摆中。  
“那不是你不准我穿得花里胡哨的吗！”但丁发出了一声不满的抗议。  
——而且，你又不在，我穿给谁看。这是没好意思说出口的下半句。  
唉，当真是年过四十，越活越回去，连脸皮都变薄了。放在六年前，他可能还挺乐意拿这话逗逗这个毛头小子的……但丁有些挫败地想。  
“很好，既然你还记得，那现在就给老子做好准备了。”暴怒中的青年粗鲁地拨开了他拉着裤腰的手，扒拉裤子的动作不要太熟练，哪里还有一丝当年摸一下他衣角都脸红的娇羞模样，“你他妈敢让我等了六年，我现在就要把你操得六年下不了床！”  
“我那不是……”但丁握着他的手腕，试图做最后一点挣扎，一边还不着调地想着这手腕可比记忆里的要粗多了，“不想你年纪轻轻就绑死在我这种中年大叔身上么。你看，你现在也才二十出头，这世上如花似玉的好姑娘这么多，你都还没遇见过……”  
“可是她们奶子都没你大。”这回答简直斩钉截铁、铿锵有力。  
“我操，你谁！？”但丁奋力地推拒着正没羞没躁地往他胸口埋的毛躁脑袋，“把当年那个羞答答的小哭包还给我！”  
“闭嘴，躺好！”尼禄按着他，直接就在颈项上咬出个深深的牙印，像在标记主权。妈的，他当年就是吃了幼稚没经验的亏，他早就该这么干，把他关在房间里，绑得死死的，最好再拿锁链锁上——对这货仁慈，就是对自己残忍，“我警告你，你要是再敢骗我，再给我跑一次——”  
“放心。”一个落在他耳际的轻吻打断了他还没放完的狠话，“现在，你可以自己做选择了。”  
青年用手臂撑起身体，脸上的暴怒面具终于崩裂了一角，露出了藏于面具之下委屈兮兮的表情：“……别离开我。”  
回应他的是一声轻笑，和那环过他颈项的双手将他向下按去的力度。  
“唉，如果有人知道我把他亲儿子吃了，肯定要把棺材板掀翻了跳起来把我暴揍一顿的啊……”  
嗯？但是转念一想，就算没有这一出，某人一天天的也只知道揍他啊。其实他不但没什么损失，还赚翻了？  
“谁敢揍你，”血液大军正忙着往下半身集合的青年完全没心思听这货到底在自言自语些什么，只是不满于他的分神，俯身堵住那喋喋不休的唇瓣，“我就给他打趴下。”  
最后，直到但丁被搞得各种不可描述，一身红的白的瘫在办公桌上合不拢腿，他都没来得及问出那句灵魂拷问：  
你锁门了没有，这里可是大厅。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4D我永远的红玫瑰，5D我永远的郁金香（不是康乃馨吗（滚  
> 非常感谢能坚持看到这里的朋友，谢谢您的支持w  
> 之后应该还会补几个小番外，先给自己立个不鸽Flag（？

二十

但丁在夜半时分突然从床上坐起，摸了摸发紧的咽喉，感觉到声带的部位因为上半夜过度的纵情而干哑得厉害。他翻身掀开了被子下床，决定去厨房喝点水。可还没来得及走到门口，床的另一侧本已熟睡的青年就像只警觉的猎豹一样窜了起来。  
“你去哪。”  
已经快要与他一般高的青年将他困在自己与墙壁之间，就像多年前他所曾做过的那样。  
——唉，这小子为什么越来越像他了？克雷多这家伙带孩子到底行不行啊，他都这么努力牺牲自己，离得远远的，他家的崽居然还是长歪了……但丁不着边界地想着。  
“哪也不去，我去喝口水不行？”  
“我不信。”尼禄恶狠狠地瞪着他，显然积怨已久，PTSD数值拉满，“你有前科。”  
“我——”但丁还想反驳些什么，但看着那双饱含伤害的浅蓝色眼眸，心又突然软了下来，习惯性地伸手揉了揉那头毛躁的短发，“……对不起。”  
这个久违的动作实在是太让人怀念了，怀念得尼禄不禁感到眼眶一阵酸楚，吓得他赶紧把额头抵在但丁肩膀上，使劲给它憋回去。  
妈的，他发誓再也不哭的。  
“现在知道愧疚，”尼禄环在但丁腰间的手不自觉地加重了力度，“当时为什么要走。”  
“嗯……因为成年人总是自以为是啊，”但丁笑着拍了拍蹭在颈间的脑袋，“以为少年人所谓的感情，都只是青春躁动带来的一时迷惘而已，分开了就会好了。”  
“但那绝不是我！”尼禄猛地绷直了身体，迎向他的眼神里写满了坚定，“操，如果六年还不能证明，那我现在就走。反正恶魔的寿命很长，六十年以后你再来看看，我会不会后悔——”  
“免了免了。”但丁赶紧拉着那个真的转身就要走的火爆青年，双手环过对方的颈项，将他压向自己带笑的薄唇。  
“你愿意等，我可不愿意了。”  
以及，谢谢你的选择。

时间在交换的深吻里慢慢停下了脚步。  
此间经年，他开始试着敛去锋芒，他已经学会扬起翅膀。  
他们总会改变。  
他们从未改变。

有些话，但丁从不曾向尼禄诉说过。  
也许在多年以后，在某个相拥而眠的仲夏之夜，他会告诉他。  
告诉他，自己从未骗过他。就算在彼此分别后的人生里，男孩会像他所曾希冀的那样，选择了另一条与他全然无关的人生道路，也没有关系。  
他会始终等在那里，一个人。

也许他还会告诉他。  
告诉他某个童话故事的终章：  
很久很久以前，一个遗落于遥远海岛的男孩，推开了一扇没有招牌的门。他是莽撞地闯入了拥有心脏的恶魔心间的夏季风，固执地融化着那里所有尘封已久的寒冰。  
玫瑰剑丛枯萎的地方，男孩种下了一颗种子。  
直至那冰封之地上盛放出一朵馥郁芬芳的双色郁金香。

我自远方，穿风踏雪。  
只为捧起你掌心开出的花。

FIN

【双色郁金香】花语/久别与重逢


End file.
